Hija de Humo y Hueso
by Paola-kun
Summary: Había una vez un ángel y un demonio... Pero su historia no tuvo un final feliz. Adaptación del Libro del mismo nombre de la autora Laini Taylor
1. chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Es imposible asustarte.

De camino a la escuela, sobre los adoquines acolchados por la nieve, Sakura no tuvo ningún mal presagio respecto a lo que le depararía el día. Parecía un Lunes cualquiera, inocente excepto por su propia esencia de Lunes, sin mencionar que era Enero. Hacia frío y aun no había amanecido -en el apogeo del invierno, el sol no salía hasta las ocho- , pero el ambiente era agradable. La incesante nevada y lo temprano de la hora otorgaban a Praga un aspecto fantasmal, como de ferrotipo, toda plateada y cubierta de bruma.

Por la calle que flanqueaba el rio, los tranvía y autobuses sonaban con el estruendo típico del siglo XXI; sin embargo, en las calles mas tranquilas, la paz invernal evocaba otra epoca . La nieve, los adoquines, la luz espectral, las propias pisadas de Sakura y el vapor de su taza de cafe, ella sola y abstraída en pensamientos mundanos: la escuela, tareas pendiente. Y cuando algún sentimiento doloroso se inmiscuía en sus pensamientos, desechaba la amargura con resolucion, dispuesta a olvidarlo todo.

Sostenía la taza de café con una mano y con la otra mantenía cerrado el abrigo.

De su hombro colgaba un portafolio de dibujo y sobre su pelo -largo, suelto y de un pastel- se había formado un encaje de copos de nieve.

Era un día cualquiera.

Pero algo ocurrió.

Un gruñido, unas pisadas atropelladas y alguien que la agarraba por detrás, sujetándola con fuerza contra un robusto pecho masculino, a la vez que unas manos le arrancaban la bufanda y unos dientes -dientes- rozaban su cuello.

La estaba mordiendo.

Su atacante la estaba mordiendo.

Con fastidio, trató de desembarazarse de el sin derramar el café, pero no pudo evitar que parte se vertiera sobre la nieve sucia.

-Por Dios, Dei, quitate de encima- dijo bruscamente, volviéndose hacia su ex novio.

La tenue luz de la farola iluminaba el bello rostro del muchacho. Una belleza estúpida, pensó Sakura, y le plantó un empujón. Una cara estúpida.

-¿Como has sabido que era yo?- preguntó él.

-Siempre eres tu. Y nunca funciona.

Deidara se ganaba la vida ocultándose detrás de cualquier cosa para después aparaecer de sorpresa, y le frustraba no provocar en Sakura ni el mas mínimo sobresalto.

-Es imposible asustarte- se quejó haciendo el mohín que creía irresistible.

Hasta hacía poco, ella habría sucumbido a aquel gesto. Se habría alzado de puntillas para rozar con la lengua su labio inferior fruncido, de forma suave y lánguida, antes de tomarlo entre los dientes, juguetear con el y abandonarse a un beso que la derretía como miel al sol.

Pero aquellos días quedaban ya muy lejanos.

-Tal vez no des miedo- sugirió Sakura, y retomó su camino.

Dei la alcanzó y empezó a caminar a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillo.

-Si doy miedo. ¿El gruñido? ¿El mordisco? A cualquier persona normal le habría dado un infarto. Menos a ti, que parece que no tienes sangre en las venas- al notar que le ignoraba, añadió-Sasori y yo hemos ideado una nueva visita por la ciudad. Recorrido vampírico por el casco antiguo. Los turistas se volverán locos.

Seguro que si, pensó Sakura. Los turistas pagaban bastante por las visitas fantasmagóricas de Dei, que consistían en recorrer el laberinto de callejuelas de Praga en la mas absoluta obscuridad, deteniéndose en supuestos escenarios de asesinatos donde, ocultos tras las puertas, los esperaban fantasmas que aparecían de repente y les arrancaban gritos aterrorizados. Ella misma había interpretado en varias ocaciones a un fantasma, con una cabeza ensangrentada en la mano y gimiendo mientras los alaridos de los turistas se transformaban en risas. Había sido divertido.

La relación con Dei había sido divertida. Pero ya no.

-Buena suerte- le deseó con voz inexpresiva y mirando hacia delante.

-Podrías formar parte del reparto- continuó Dei.

-No.

-Serías una vampiresa sexy.

-No.

-Seducirías a los hombres...

-No.

-Y podrías ponerte tu capa...

Sakura se puso tensa.

Dulcemente Dei intentó sonsacarle:

-Todavía la tienes, ¿verdad,cariño? Esa prenda de seda negra sobre tu piel blanca es lo mas hermoso que he visto jamás.

-Cállate- murmuró Sakura entre dientes, y se detuvo en el centro de la plaza Maltese. Dios mío, pensó. Lo estúpida que había sido al enamorarse de aquel atractivo actorzuelo, al disfrazarse para el, al regalarle recuerdos como aquel.

Increíblemente estúpida.

Solitariamente estúpida.

Dei estiró la mano para retirarle un copo de nieve de las pestañas, pero ella gruñó:

-Como me toques, te tiro el café en la cara.

Él retiró la mano.

-Tranquila, fierecilla. ¿Cuando dejarás de pelear conmigo? Te dije que lo sentía.

-Pues sientèlo, pero en otra parte.

Hablaban en checo, ella con un acento adquirido tan perfecto como el nativo de el.

Dei suspiró, irritado porque Sakura se negaba aún de admitir sus disculpas. Eso no aparecía en su guión.

-Vamos- dijo tratando de convencerla. Su voz era al mismo tiempo áspera y suave, como la mezcla de la lija y terciopelo de un cantante de blues- Tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Destinados. Sakura esperaba sinceramente que si su destino se encontraba ligado a alguien, no fuera a Dei. Le miró, el atractivo Deidara, cuya sonrisa solía actuar sobre ella como una llamada, atrayéndola a su lado. Aquellos brazos donde todo parecía maravilloso, como si allí los colores y las sensaciones adquirieran intensidad. Aquellos brazos que, como había descubierto, eran un destino popular, al que acudían otras chicas cuando ella no estaba.

-Ofrècele a Konan el papel de vampiresa-dijo -. Se lo sabe de memoria.

Dei pareció dolido.

-No quiero a Konan. Te quiero a ti.

-Lo siento, pero yo no soy una opción.

-No digas eso- respondió el tratando de cogerle la mano.

Sakura retrocedió, empujada por una punzada de dolor que surgía apesar de sus ezfuersos de mantenerse distante. No merece la pena, se aseguró a si misma. Ni lo mas mínimo.

-¿Te das cuenta de que me estas acosando?

-Yo no te estoy acosando. Da la casualidad de que voy en esta misma dirección.

-Claro- refunfuñó Sakura.

Apenas faltaban algunos portales para llegar a la escuela. El Liceo de Arte de Bohemia era una institución privada que se encontraba en un palacio barroco de muros rosados. Durante la ocupación nazi, dos jóvenes nacionalistas checos habían degollado en aquel edificio a un comandante de la Gestapo y garabateado con su sangre la palabra libertad. Un acto de rebeldía efímera y valiente antes de ser capturados y empalados en los remates de la puerta del patio. Ahora los estudiantes se arremolinaban en torno a aquella misma puerta, fumando o esperando a sus compañeros. Pero Dei no era un estudiante -tenìa veinte años, era mayor que Sakura-, y ella no recordaba haberle visto jamas fuera de la cama antes del mediodía.

-¿Como es que estas levantado a estas horas?

-Tengo un nuevo trabajo -respondió el-. Empiezo temprano.

-¿Vas a hacer rutas vampíricas matutinas?

-No. Es otra cosa. Una especie de... Exhibición- en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa.

Se estaba deleitando. Queria que le preguntara cual era el nuevo trabajo.

Pero Sakura no estaba dispuesta a satisfacerle.

-Divièrtete- dijo con perfecto desinterés, y comenzó a alejarse.

-¿No quieres saber de que se trata?- gritó Dei. Seguía sonriendo ,podía notarlo en su voz.

-No me interesa -respondió Sakura, y franqueó la puerta.

Sin embargo, debería haberlo preguntado.


	2. Capitulo 2

Una especie de exhibición.

Los lunes, los miércoles y los viernes, la primera clase de Sakura era del dibujo natural. Cuando entró en el estudio, su amiga Ino ya estaba allí y había colocado dos caballetes frente a la tarima del modelo. Sakura descargó la carpeta de su hombro, se quito el abrigo y la bufanda y comentó:

-Me han acosado.

Su amiga arqueo una ceja con la maestría que poseía para ese tipo de gestos, y que tanta envidia provocaba en Sakura. Ella no lograba mover las suyas de forma independiente, lo que restaba intensidad a sus expresiones de desconfianza y desdén.

Ino transmitía ambos sentimientos a la perfección, pero en este casi se trataba de un movimiento mas sutil, de mera curiosidad.

-No me digas que el zopenco ha tratado de asustarte otra vez .

-Está pasando por una fase vampírica. Me mordió el cuello.

-Vaya con los actores- refunfuñó Ino- lo que deberías haces es defenderte de ese fracasado con un Taser. Para que aprenda a no ir por ahí saltando encima de la gente.

-No tengo una pistola de esas- Sakura no añadió que tampoco la necesitaba; era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sin electricidad. Había recibido una educación muy especial.

-Pues consigue una. De verdad. El mal comportamiento debe ser castigado. Y además, sera divertido. ¿No crees? Siempre he querido disparar una. ¡Zas!- Ino se agitó como si sufriera convulsiones.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

-De eso nada, pequeña salvaje, no creo que fuera divertido. Eres terrible.

-Yo no soy terrible. Dei si. Dime que no tengo que recordártelo- Ino clavó la mirada en Sakura- Promèteme que ni estas ni siquiera considerando perdonarle.

-Te lo prometo- afirmó Sakura- Solo intento que él lo crea.

Dei no concebía que una chica decidiera renunciar a sus encantos. Y ella que no había hecho mas que reforzar su vanidad durante los meses que había durado su relación, mirándole con ojos soñadores, entregándole... ¿todo? Sakura pensaba que sus actuales intentos de cortejarla eran mero fruto de orgullo, para demostrarse a si mismo que podía conseguir lo que quisiera. Que las decisiones las tomaba el.

Quizás Ino tenia razón. Tal vez debería electrocutarle.

-Cuaderno de bocetos- ordenó Ino extendiendo la mano como el cirujano que solicita el escalpelo.

La mejor amiga de Sakura era tan autoritaria como menuda: solo superaba el metro y cincuenta cuando se calzaba sus botas de plataforma. Sakura media 1,70, aunque parecía mas alta, igual que las bailarinas, con sus delicados cuellos y extremidades esbeltas. Su complexión se asemejaba mucho al de una bailarina, pero no así su estilo. Pocas bailarinas llebaban el pelo rosa pálido o un rosario de tatuajes por el cuerpo, y Sakura lucia ambos.

Al sacar el cuaderno de bocetos y entregárselo a su amiga, los únicos tatuajes que quedaron expuestos fuero los de sus muñecas; una sola palabra, a modo de brazalete, en cada una: **_historia_** y **_real._**

Cuando Ino tomó el cuaderno, otros dos estudiantes, Kiba y Shino, se acercaron rápidamente para escudriñar por encima de su hombro. Los cuadernos de Sakura eran objeto de culto en la escuela, y cada día pasaban de mano en mano para ser admirados. Este, el numero 92 de una serie que abarcaba toda su vida, estaba sujeto con gomas y, tan pronto como Ino las retiró, se abrió de golpe. Las páginas estaban tan cubiertas de yeso y pintura que las tapas apenas podían contenerlas. En aquel abanico de hojas surgieron los personajes habituales de Sakura, profundamente extraños y representados con maestría.

Allí estaba Tsunade, serpiente de cintura para abajo y mujer de cintura para arriba,con los pechos turgentes y desnudos de las tallas del Kama Sutra, la capucha y los colmillos de una cobra y un rostro bondadoso.

Nagato, con cuello de jirafa y encorvado con su lupa de joyero incrustado en el ojo entrecerrado

Shizune, con pico de loro, ojos humanos y una cascada de rizos azabaches que escapaban del pañuelo que le cubría la cabeza. Esta vez aparecía con una bandeja de fruta y una jarra de vino.

Y por supuesto, Jiraya, la estrella de sus dibujos. Lo había representado con Gamakichi posado en uno de sus enormes cuernos de carnero. En las historias fantásticas que Sakura relataba en sus cuadernos, Jiraya traficaba con deseos. En ocasiones, lo apodaba Traficante de Deseos, en otras, simplemente el Gruñón.

Sakura dibujaba aquellas criaturas desde que era pequeña, y sus amigos solían hablar de ellas como si fueran reales.

-¿Que ha hecho Jiraya en este fin de semana?- preguntó Ino.

-Lo habitual- respondió Sakura- Comprar dientes a asesinos. Ayer un repugnante fugitivo somalí le llevó dientes de cocodrilo del Nilo, pero el muy idiota trató de robar a Jiraya y estuvo a punto de morir estrangulado por su collar de serpiente. Tiene suerte de seguir vivo.

Ino encontró la escena ilustrada en las ultimas paginas dibujadas del cuaderno: el somalí, con los ojos desencajados y una delgadísima serpiente comprimièndole la garganta como la soga de un garrote. Sakura le había explicado que para entrar a la tienda de Jiraya, los humanos debían acceder a colocarse una de las serpientes de Tsunade en torno al cuello. De aquel modo, resultaba sencillo atajar cualquier maniobra sospechosa (por estrangulación, que no siempre era mortal, o, en caso necesario, con una mordedura a la garganta, que sí lo era).

-Estas como una cabra, ¿como te inventas todo esto? -preguntó Ino con asombro y envidia.

-¿Quien ha dicho que me lo invente? No dejo de repetirte que es real.

-Ya, y tu pelo crece de ese color de forma natural, ¿no?.

-Claro que sí- afirmó Sakura pasando un largo mechón rosa entre sus dedos.

-Ya, lo que tu digas.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y recogió su cabellera en u embarañado moño, que se sujetó a la nuca con un pincel. Su pelo crecía realmente de aquel color, tan rosa, como el color de las mejillas de los bebés, pero lo afirmaba con un toque de ironía, como si fuera absurdo. Con el paso del tiempo, había descubierto que bastaba con una sonrisa lánguida para que su sinceridad pasara desapercibida. Resultaba mas sencillo que recordar un montón de mentiras, así que quedó integrado en su forma de ser: Sakura, la chica de sonrisa irónica y desbordante imaginación.

En realidad, todas aquellas locuras no nacían de su imaginación, sino de su propia vida - el pelo rosa, Jiraya y todo lo demás-.

Ino alargó el cuaderno a Kiba y comenzó a pasar las hojas del enorme bloc de dibujo en busca de una hoja en blanco.

-¿Quien posará hoy?

-Seguramente el Sr. Sarutobi.- respondió Sakura-. Hace bastante que no lo tenemos de modelo.

-Lo se. Y espero que se haya muerto.

-¡Ino!

-¿Que? Es un vejestorio. Seria lo mismo dibujar un esqueleto que a ese decrépito saco de huesos.

Disponían de unos doce modelos, masculinos, femeninos y de edades y complexiones diversas, que se turnaban a lo largo del curso. Abarcaban desde la corpulenta señora Akimichi, cuyas carnes se asemejaban mas a un paisaje que a una figura, hasta la frágil Karui, con su cintura de avispa, la preferida por los chicos de la clase. El Sr Sarutobi era el que menos agradaba a Ino, que afirmaba tener pesadillas cada vez que debía dibujarlo.

-Parece una momia sin vendas-se estremeció-. Dime si mirar a un viejo desnudo es una forma adecuada de empezar el día.

-Mejor que ser atacada por un vampiro- replicó Sakura.

De hecho, a Sakura no le importaba dibujar a el Sr. Sarutobi, por una razón en concreto: era tan miope que nunca establecía contacto visual con los estudiantes, lo que suponía una ventaja. A pesar de los años que llevaba dibujando desnudos, todavía le perturbaba esbozar a un modelo joven y encontrar sus ojos clavados en ella al levantar la mirada después de realizar un estudio de su pene -un estudio necesario; no se podía dejar la zona en blanco sin más-. Muchas veces, al notar que las mejillas le ardían, Sakura se había ocultado tras el caballete.

Aunque aquellas situaciones no tardarían en quedar reducidas a insignificancias, comparadas con la mortificación que le aguardaba.

Estaba afilando el lápiz con una cuchilla de afeitar cuando Ino exclamó con voz extraña y disgustada:

-¡Dios mío, Sakura!

Supo lo que ocurría antes incluso de alzar la vista.

Una exhibición, había dicho el. Que inteligente. Levantó los ojos del lapicero y vio a Dei, de pie junto a la profesora Yugao. Iba descalzo y vestido con una bata, y con su larga cabellera dorada, minutos antes revuelta por el viento y cubierta por brillantes copos de nieve, recogida en una coleta. Su rostro mostraba una perfecta combinación de rasgos eslavos y líneas sensuales: pómulos que parecían torneados por un cortador de diamantes, y labios que invitaban a rozarlos con la yema de los dedos para comprobar si tenían tacto de terciopelo. Sakura sabia que así era. Estúpidos labios.

Un aluvión de susurros invadió la estancia. _Un nuevo modelo, Duos mio que guapo..._

Un comentario destacó entre el resto:

-¿No es el novio de Sakura?

Ex, deseó replicar ella con brusquedad. Absolutamente ex.

-Creo que sí. Mírale...

Sakura estaba mirándole, con la expresión congelada en lo que deseaba que fuera una mascara de tranquilidad impenetrable. **No te ruborices** , se ordenó a si misma. **No te ruborices**. Dei, le devolvió la mirada con ojos perezosos y divertidos, y una sonrisa que le dibujaba un hoyuelo en una de las mejillas. Y, cuando estuvo seguro de contar con su atención, le guiñó un ojo con descaro.

Un estallido de risitas envolvió a Sakura.

-Maldito bastardo...- musitó Ino.

Dei se subió a la tarima del modelo, miró directamente a Sakura mientras se desataba el cinturón y, sin retirar los ojos de ella, se quitó la bata. Entonces apareció, delante de toda la clase, el cuerpo de su ex novio, increíblemente bello y desnudo como el David de Miguel Ángel. Y sobre su pecho, justo encima del corazón, un nuevo tatuaje.

Una elaborada _S_ en cursiva.

De nuevo se escucharon risas ahogadas. Los estudiantes no sabían a quien mirar, si a Sakura o a Deidara, y dirigían los ojos de uno a otro, esperando que estallara el conflicto.

-¡Silencio!- ordenó consternada la Profesora Yugao, sin dejar de dar palmadas hasta que se sofocaron las risas.

En ese momento, Sakura sintió como el rubor encendía su cara. No pudo evitarlo. El calor le invadió primero el pecho y el cuello, y luego todo el rostro. Dei no dejaba de mirarla y, cuando percibió la reacción de Sakura, la satisfacción marcó aun mas el hoyuelo de su mejilla.

-Deidara, por favor, posturas de un minuto- solicitó Yugao.

Dei adoptó la primera postura y fue cambiándola, como correspondía a ese tipo de ejercicio dinámico: torso girado, músculos tensos, extremidades estiradas simulando acción. El objetivo de estos primeros bocetos era trabajar el movimiento y líneas sueltas, y Dei aprovechó la oportunidad para exhibirse. Sakura pensó que no se escuchaban muchos lápices rasgando el papel. ¿Estarian las demás chicas de la clase tan estúpidamente embelesadas como ella?

Bajó la cabeza, tomó el lápiz afilado -imaginando otros usos a los que le encantaría dedicarlo- y comenzó a dibujar. Líneas rápidas y fluidas y todos los bocetos en una sola página, solapadas para dar la sensación de una ilustración de danza.

Dei se movía con elegancia y, como había dedicado tanto tiempo a contemplarse en el espejo, sabía utilizar su cuerpo para impresionar. Era una herramienta mas del actor, como el mismo había afirmado, igual que la voz. Dei era una actor pésimo -por eso se ganaba la vida haciendo visitas turísticas fantasmagóricas y participando en alguna producción de bajo presupuesto de Fausto-, pero resultaba un modelo magnífico. Sakura lo sabía bien, ya que lo había dibujado en numerosas ocasiones.

Desde el primer momento que lo vio... Expuesto..., le había recordado una pintura de Miguel Ángel. Al contrario de algunos artistas renacentistas que preferían modelos delgados y amanerados, Miguel Ángel optó por modelos de hombros robustos a los que, de alguna manera, consiguió representar con elegancia y sensualidad. Así era Dei: sensual y elegante.

Y embustero. Y narcisista. Y, sinceramente, algo tonto.

-¡Sakura!- cuchicheo Helen, una estudiante británica, tratando de llamar su atención con insistencia- ¿Es él?

Sakura la ignoró y siguió dibujando como si no ocurriera algo excepcional. Otro día mas de clase. ¿Y el hoyuelo insolente en la mejilla del modelo, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima? Trató de sobreponerse a ello lo mejor que pudo.

Cuando el timpre señaló el descanso de la clase, Dei recogió con parsimonia la bata y se la puso. Sakura esperaba que no se atreviera a pasear por el estudio a sus anchas. _Quedate en donde esatas_ , le suplicó mentalmente. Pero no le hizo caso, y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Oye, zopenco- le espetó Ino- ¡Cuanta modestia!

Dei ignoró el comentario y preguntó a Sakura:

-¿Te gusta mi nuevo tatuaje?

Los demás compañeros se habían levantado para salir del aula, pero, en vez de dispersarse para fumar un cigarrillo o acudir al baño, se mantuvieron a una distancia que les permitiera escuchar la conversación.

-Claro- aseguró Sakura con voz suave-. S de Sasori, ¿no?

-Que graciosa. Sabes de sobra lo que significa.

-Dejame que piense- caviló adoptando la postura de El pensador-. Existe una persona a la que quieras realmente, aparte de ti, claro está, y su nombre empieza con S. Pero se me ocurre un lugar mas adecuado que el corazón para colocar esa letra.- cogió el lápiz y, en su ultimo boceto de Dei, escribió una S sobre su trasero de escultura clásica.

Ino soltó una carcajada y Dei tensó la mandíbula. Como la mayoría de los vanidosos, odiaba convertirse en el objeto de burla.

-Yo no soy el único que lleva un tatuaje, ¿verdad, Sakura?- dijo él- ¿Te lo ha enseñado?- le preguntó a Ino.

Esta dirigió a su amiga un suspicaz arqueo de cejas.

-No se a cual te refieres- mintió Sakura sin inmutarse- tengo un montón de tatuajes.

Para demostrarlo no exhibió las palabras historia y real de sus muñecas, ni la serpiente enroscada en torno a su tobillo, ni ninguna de las otras obras de arte que se ocultaban en su cuerpo, sino que colocó las manos abiertas delante de su cara. En el centro de cada palma había un ojo perfilado con tinta color índigo, lo que convertía sus manos en hamsas, esos antiguos amuletos contra el mal del ojo. Los tatuajes de las palmas de las manos suelen perder intensidad con el tiempo, pero los de Sakura se mantenían intactos. Estos ojos la acompañaban desde siempre y, por lo que sabia de su origen, podría haber nacido con ellos.

-Esos no- replicó Dei- Me refiero al que tienes justo encima del corazón, con la palabra Deidara.

-Yo no tengo un tatauaje asi- respondió con aparente contrariedad, y desabrochó los botones superiores de su jersey. Debjo llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, que bajo unos reveladores centímetros para demostrar que no había ningún tatuaje sobre su pecho. En esa parte de su pecho la piel era blanquisima.

Dei parpadeo sorprendido .

-¿Pero como lo has hecho?

-Ven conmigo.

Ino cogió a Sakura de la mano y la arrastró. Al pasar entre los caballetes, todos los ojos se clavaran en ella con curiosidad.

-Sakura, ¿habeìs roto? - susurró Helen en inglés.

Ino levantó la mano con gesto imperioso y la obligó a callar, antes de sacar a Sakura del estudio y empujarla hasta el baño de chicas. Allí, con las cejas aun arqueadas, le preguntó:

-¿Que demonios ha significado eso?

-¿A que te refieres?

-¿Que a **_que_** me refiero? Prácticamente te has desnudado delante de él.

-No exageres.

-No importa. ¿Y que era eso del tatuaje sobre tu corazón?

-Tu misma lo has visto, no tengo ningún tatuaje en el pecho.

Sakura prefirió omitir que dicho tatuaje si había existido; prefería fingir que nunca había sido tan estúpida. Además, habría resultado difícil explicar como se había desecho de el.

-Bueno, mejor. Solo te faltaba tener el nombre de ese idiota grabado en el cuerpo. ¿Has visto su comportamiento? ¿Piensa que pavoneándose de ese modo vas a salir corriendo detrás del él?

-Así es- afirmó Sakura-. Esa es su idea de un gesto romántico.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es comentarle a Yugao que es un acosador, y le echará de una patada en el culo.

Sakura había considerado esa opción, pero negó con la cabeza. Estaba segura de que encontraría una forma mas adecuada de hechar a Dei de su clase y de su vida, ya que disponía de medios que la mayoría de la gente no poseía. Pensaría en algo.

-A pesar de todo, no resulta ningún sacrificio dibujarlo - Ino se acerco al espejo y retiro lo mechones rubios que caían sobre su frente-. Eso hay que admitirlo.

-Si. Es una pena que sea tan imbécil.

-Un enorme y estúpido gilipollas- añadió Ino.

-Un caraculo con boca y patas.

-Caraculo- río Ino- Me gusta.

De repente, una idea asaltó a Sakura, y una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa iluminó su rostro.

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó Ino al percibir el gesto.

-Nada. Es mejor que volvamos.

-¿Estas segura? No tienes porque hacerlo.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro que si.

Dei había disfrutado de toda la satisfacción que obtendría de su pequeño ardid. Ahora le tocaba a Sakura. De vuelta en el estudio, acarició el collar multicolor de varias vueltas que rodeaba su cuello, elaborado con lo que parecía cuentas africanas. Sin embargo, eran mas que eso, no mucho mas, pero suficiente para los planes de Sakura.


	3. Capitulo 3

La profesora Yugao pidió a Dei que adoptara una postura reclinada para el restode la clase, y él se tendió sobre el diván de un modo que, sin ser lujurioso,resultaba bastante sugerente, con las rodillas dobladas algo en exceso y una sonrisa sensual. Esta vez no surgieron risitas ahogadas, pero Sakura imaginó una oleada de calor en el ambiente, como si las chicas de la clase —y al menos uno de los chicos—necesitaran abanicarse. Sin embargo, ella no sucumbió y, cuando Dei la escrutó

tras sus lánguidas pestañas, sostuvo su mirada sin vacilar.

Inició el boceto empleando su mejor técnica y pensó que como su relación

había comenzado con un dibujo, resultaba adecuado que acabara con otro.

La primera vez que le vio estaba sentado a dos mesas de la suya en el bar Mostachos. Lucía un retorcido bigote de truhán, algo que ahora parecíapremonitorio, pero después de todo se trataba del bar Mostachos. Todos los clientes iban ataviados con un bigote—Sakura llevaba uno de Fu Manchú que había sacado de una máquina expendedora—. Aquella noche, más tarde, pegó ambos bigotes en su cuaderno de bocetos —el número 90— y el bulto que formaban permitía localizar fácilmente la página exacta donde había comenzadosu historia con Dei.

Él estaba bebiendo con sus amigos y Sakura, incapaz de alejar sus ojos de él, le había retratado. Siempre estaba dibujando, no solo a Jiraya y las demás criaturas de su vida secreta, sino también escenas y personas de su entorno cotidiano. Halconeros y músicos callejeros, curas ortodoxos con barbas hasta la cintura, algún chico guapo.

Normalmente se alejaba con el dibujo sin que sus modelos se percataran, pero esta vez el chico guapo percibió su mirada, y lo siguiente que vio fue su sonrisa bajo el bigote postizo, mientras se acercaba. ¡Qué halagado se había sentido con aquel retrato! Mostró el dibujo a sus amigos, la tomó de la mano para animarla a sentarse con ellos y mantuvo sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella incluso

después de que se acomodara en la mesa. Así comenzó todo: ella idolatrando su belleza, y él deleitándose con ello. Y así fue más o menos como continuó.

Por supuesto, Dei también le había dicho que era hermosa, sin parar. De

hecho, si no hubiera sido atractiva, no se habría acercado a hablar con ella, pues no era exactamente de los que buscaban la belleza _interior_. Sakura era, sencillamente, encantadora. Piel de nata, preciosas piernas, pelo largo y rosado, ojos de estrella de cine mudo, movimientos como versos de un poema y sonrisa de esfinge. Su rostro, además de bello, estaba lleno de vida, tenía la mirada luminosa y alegre, y ladeaba la cabeza igual que un pájaro, con los labios juntos y una danza en sus ojos

verdes que sugería algo secreto y misterioso.

Sakura _era_ misteriosa. Aparentemente no tenía familia, nunca hablaba de sí misma y era una experta en eludir preguntas —por lo que sus amigos sabían de su vida, podía haber surgido de la cabeza de Zeus—. Además, era una caja de sorpresas. Sus bolsillos estaban siempre repletos de objetos curiosos: antiguas monedas de bronce, dientes, tigres de jade del tamaño de la uña de un pulgar. Podía revelar, mientras regateaba por unas gafas de sol con un vendedor ambulante africano, que hablaba yoruba con fluidez. En cierta ocasión, Dei descubrió al desnudarla que llevaba un cuchillo escondido en una bota. A todo esto había que añadir el hecho de que nada la asustaba y, por supuesto, las cicatrices de su abdomen: tres marcas brillantes que solo podían ser heridas de bala.

—¿Quién _eres_? —le había preguntado algunas veces Dei, cautivado, y ella

respondía con nostalgia:

—Realmente no lo sé.

Porque en verdad lo desconocía.

Ahora dibujaba con rapidez, sin rehuir los ojos de Dei al pasear la mirada arriba y abajo, entre el modelo y el papel. Quería contemplar su cara.

Deseaba ver el momento en el que su expresión cambiara.

Solo cuando hubo capturado su postura levantó la mano izquierda hacia las cuentas del collar, y continuó dibujando con la derecha. Cogió uno de los abalorios entre el pulgar y el índice, y lo mantuvo agarrado.

Luego pidió un deseo.

Fue un deseo muy pequeño, ya que aquellas cuentas no eran más que _scuppies_. Al igual que el dinero, los deseos tenían diversos valores, y los _scuippies_ equivalían a simples peniques. Incluso menos valiosos que los peniques, pues, al contrario que las monedas, los deseos no se podían acumular. Sumando peniques se

conseguían dólares; sin embargo, los _scuppies_ seguían siendo meros _scuppies_ ; una hilera de ellos, como su collar, no conseguía un deseo mayor, solamente un montón de deseos pequeños, casi inútiles.

Deseos para provocar, por ejemplo, _picores_.

Sakura deseó que Dei notara picor, y la cuenta se desvaneció entre sus dedos; una vez utilizadas, desaparecían. Nunca había pedido ese tipo de deseo, así que, para asegurarse de que funcionaba, comenzó con una parte del cuerpo que no resultara vergonzoso rascarse: el codo. Con seguridad e indiferencia, Dei lo rozó contra un cojín, sin apenas variar la postura. Sakura sonrió para sus adentros y siguió dibujando.

Instantes después, tomó otra cuenta entre los dedos y deseó que esta vez le picara la nariz. La cuenta desapareció, el collar se acortó de manera imperceptible y el rostro de Dei se estremeció. Permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, pero al final hubo de rendirse para frotarse la nariz con el dorso de la mano, rápidamente, antes de recuperar la pose. Sakura notó que el rostro de Dei había perdido aquella expresión insinuante y se mordió el labio para evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara.

 _Querido Deidara_ , pensó, _no deberías haber venido_. _Habría sido mejor que te quedaras en la cama._

El siguiente ataque lo dirigió al oculto lugar de su malvado plan, y en el

momento de lanzarlo fijó la mirada en los ojos de Dei. Su frente adquirió una tensión repentina y ella ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, como preguntando «¿Sucede algo, cariño?».

Era esa clase de picor que no podía aliviarse en público. Dei palideció, movió las caderas y luchó por mantenerse quieto. Sakura le concedió un breve respiro y continuó dibujando. Pero tan pronto como él empezó a relajarse y… cuando estaba

desprevenido… atacó de nuevo y, al ver cómo la cara de Dei se tornaba rígida, hubo de sofocar una carcajada.

Otra cuenta se desvaneció entre sus dedos.

Y luego otra.

 _Esta_ , pensó, _no es solo por lo de hoy_ , _sino por todo lo demás_. Por aquella pena que aún sentía como un puñetazo en el estómago cada vez que la atacaba, tan vívida como si fuera reciente, en momentos impredecibles. Por las mentiras ocultas tras sonrisas y los recuerdos que no podía olvidar. Por la vergüenza de haber sido tan ingenua.

Por la terrible sensación de regresar a la soledad tras un periodo de indulto —algo así como enfundarse un bañador húmedo, pegajoso y desagradable—.

 _Y esta_ , pensó Karou sin sonreír ya, _por lo irrecuperable_.

Por su virginidad.

Aquella primera vez, vestida únicamente con la capa negra, se había sentido adulta —como las muchachas checas con las que Dei y Sasori se relacionaban, atractivas bellezas eslavas con nombres como Svetla y Frantiska, a las que nada parecía sorprender ni arrancar una sonrisa—. ¿Realmente había querido

emularlas? Eso había aparentado, adoptando el papel de una chica — _una mujer_ —atrevida. Había considerado la virginidad como una jaula de la infancia, que luego desapareció.

No había esperado arrepentirse, y en un primer momento no lo hizo. El acto en sí no resultó ni decepcionante ni mágico, simplemente una relación más íntima. Un secreto compartido.

O, al menos, eso había creído ella.

—Te encuentro diferente, Sakura —había comentado Sasori, el amigo de Dei, cuando volvió a verla—. ¿Estás… _radiante_?

Con una mezcla de vergüenza y petulancia en el rostro, Dei le había golpeado en el hombro para que se callara, y Sakura supo que se lo había contado. Incluso a las chicas, que habían fruncido sus labios color rubí en actitud cómplice. Cuando Svetla —con la que más tarde la engañaría— comentó con seriedad que las capas

se estaban poniendo de moda otra vez, Dei se ruborizó ligeramente y apartó la mirada, como única señal del reconocimiento de su error.

Sakura no se lo había contado ni siquiera a Ino; al principio porque se

trataba de una vivencia que solo les pertenecía a Dei y a ella, y luego por

vergüenza. Se lo había ocultado a todo el mundo; sin embargo, Jiraya, del modo inescrutable que tenía de _saber cosas_ , lo había adivinado y había aprovechado la oportunidad para darle una extraña charla.

Eso sí había resultado interesante.

La voz del Traficante de Deseos era tan profunda que parecía la sombra de un sonido: una sonoridad oscura que se acercaba a los registros más graves.

—No conozco muchas reglas para regir la vida —había afirmado—. Pero te enseñaré una muy sencilla. No metas en tu cuerpo cosas innecesarias. Nada de venenos ni productos químicos, tampoco gases, tabaco o alcohol, ningún objeto afilado ni agujas prescindibles (drogas o tatuajes) y, por supuesto…, ningún pene innecesario.

—¿ _Penes innecesarios_? —había repetido Sakura, encantada con la expresión a pesar de su dolor—. ¿Existe alguno que sea _necesario_?

—Cuando aparezca el adecuado, lo sabrás —había añadido Jiraya—. Deja de desperdiciar tu vida, niña. Espera a que llegue el amor.

—El amor —su alegría se evaporó, pues había pensado que aquello _era_ amor.

—Llegará, y lo reconocerás —había prometido Jiraya, y ella deseó con fuerza poder creerlo. Tenía cientos de años, ¿no? Sakura nunca había imaginado a Jiraya enamorado (al mirarlo, no parecía un candidato idóneo), pero esperaba que en su larga vida hubiera acumulado cierta experiencia, y que no se equivocara respecto a ella.

Porque de todas las cosas del mundo, esa era su mayor ansia de huérfana:

 _amor_. Y ciertamente Dei no se lo había proporcionado.

La punta del lápiz se rompió bajo la enorme presión que Sakura ejercía sobre el dibujo, y en ese instante una explosión de ira se transformó en una ráfaga de picores que redujeron su collar a una gargantilla y lanzaron a Dei fuera de la tarima. Sakura soltó el collar y le miró. Ya estaba junto a la puerta, todavía desnudo y con la bata en la mano, y se apresuró a salir para encontrar rápidamente un lugar donde aliviar su humillante sufrimiento.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y los estudiantes se quedaron perplejos, con los ojos fijos en el diván vacío. La profesora Yugao lanzó una mirada a la puerta por encima de las gafas, y Sakura se sintió avergonzada.

Tal vez había sido demasiado.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese imbécil? —preguntó Ino.

—Ni idea —respondió Sakura bajando los ojos hacia el dibujo.

En el papel aparecía Dei con toda su sensualidad y elegancia, como esperando la llegada de su amante. Podría haber sido un buen dibujo, pero lo había estropeado. Poco a poco las líneas se habían ido oscureciendo, perdiendo sutileza, hasta terminar en un caótico garabateo que emborronaba su… _pene innecesario._ Se preguntó qué pensaría Jiraya de ella ahora. Siempre la estaba reprendiendo por su uso imprudente de los deseos —el último, el que había provocado que las cejas de Svetla se espesaran por la noche hasta parecer orugas y crecieran de nuevo nada más depilarlas—.

—Algunas mujeres han perecido en la hoguera por menos que eso, Sakura —le había recordado Jiraya.

 _Por suerte_ , pensó, _no estamos en la edad media._


	4. Capítulo 4

LA COCINA ENVENENADA

El resto de la jornada se desarrolló sin incidentes. Una lección doble de química y color en el laboratorio, una clase magistral de dibujo y el almuerzo, después del cual Ino acudió a clase de marionetas y Sakura, a pintura, dos clases de tres

horas en el estudio que las devolvieron a la misma oscuridad invernal con la que

habían llegado por la mañana.

—¿Un veneno? —preguntó Ino al salir por la puerta.

—¿Hace falta preguntar? —respondió Sakura—. Me muero de hambre.

Agacharon la cabeza para protegerse el rostro del viento helado y se dirigieron hacia el río.

Las calles de Praga parecían una fantasía apenas alterada por el siglo XXI, ni por el XX ni el XIX. Era una ciudad de alquimistas y soñadores, por cuyos adoquines medievales habían deambulado _golems_ , místicos y ejércitos invasores. Los edificios, de gran altura y pintados en luminosos tonos vara de oro, carmín y azul pálido, lucían escayolas de estilo rococó y tejados de un rojo uniforme. Las cúpulas barrocas tenían el suave color verde del bronce antiguo, y los chapiteles

góticos se elevaban hacia el cielo dispuestos a empalar ángeles caídos. El viento transportaba recuerdos de magia, revolución y violines, y las calles adoquinadas

serpenteaban como riachuelos. Había muchachos con pelucas de Mozart que anunciaban en las esquinas conciertos de música de cámara, y marionetas colgadas

de las ventanas que otorgaban a la ciudad el aspecto de un teatrillo con titiriteros ocultos tras una cortina de terciopelo.

Y sobre todo ello, en lo alto de la colina, se alzaba el castillo con su angulosa silueta, como cubierta de espinas. Por la noche estaba iluminado, bañado por un resplandor inquietante. Aquella tarde el cielo se encontraba cubierto de nubes bajas cargadas de nieve, que formaban halos en torno a las farolas.

Bajando por el arroyo del Diablo se llegaba a La Cocina Envenenada, un lugar difícil de encontrar por casualidad; era necesario saber que estaba allí, y franquear un arco de piedra que daba acceso a un cementerio vallado, tras el que se hallaban las ventanas iluminadas del café.

Por desgracia, los turistas ya no debían confiar en la suerte para descubrirlo, pues la última edición de una guía de viajes había desvelado su ubicación al mundo:

En este lugar existió un priorato medieval cuya iglesia se incendió hace unos trescientos años; sin embargo, las celdas de los monjes se conservan y han sido transformadas en el café más extraño que pueda imaginarse, repleto de estatuas

clásicas ataviadas con máscaras antigás de la Primera Guerra Mundial recopiladas por el propietario del local. Cuenta una leyenda que, en la Edad Media, el cocinero del priorato se volvió loco y asesinó a todos los monjes con un perol de _goulash_ envenenado, de ahí el nombre tan macabro del café y su plato estrella: _goulash_ , por

supuesto. Adelante, siéntese en un sofá de terciopelo y apoye los pies sobre un ataúd. Las calaveras colocadas detrás de la barra tal vez pertenezcan a los monjes asesinados, o no…

... y, durante los últimos seis meses, no habían dejado de asomar la cabeza a través del arco mochileros en busca de algún rincón morboso de Praga sobre el que escribir en sus postales.

Aquella tarde, sin embargo, las chicas encontraron el local tranquilo. En un rincón, había una pareja de extranjeros que fotografiaba a sus hijos con unas máscaras antigás puestas, y varios hombres bebían acodados en la barra, pero la

mayoría de las mesas —ataúdes flanqueados por sofás bajos de terciopelo—estaban libres. Había estatuas romanas por todas partes: dioses y ninfas a tamaño natural sin brazos ni alas, y en el centro de la estancia, una réplica del gigantesco

Marco Aurelio a caballo de la colina Capitolina.

—Qué bien, Pestilencia está libre —exclamó Sakura, y se dirigió hacia la

escultura.

Tanto el gigantesco emperador como su montura lucían la correspondiente máscara antigás, como todas las estatuas del bar. A Sakura siempre le había recordado al cuarto jinete del Apocalipsis, La Peste, sembrando la enfermedad con su brazo extendido. La mesa preferida de las chicas estaba situada a su sombra, donde podían disfrutar de intimidad y de una perspectiva del bar —a través de las

patas del caballo— que les permitía observar si entraba alguien interesante.

Dejaron las carpetas y colgaron los abrigos en los dedos de piedra de Marco Aurelio.

El dueño, a quien le faltaba un ojo, las saludó levantando la mano desde la barra, y ellas le devolvieron el gesto.

Hacía dos años y medio que frecuentaban ese café, desde que tenían quince años y empezaron a estudiar en el Liceo. En aquella época, Sakura acababa de llegar a Praga y no conocía a nadie. También hacía poco que había adquirido el checo (por medio de un deseo, no estudiándolo; Sakura coleccionaba idiomas y era lo que Jiraya le regalaba siempre por su cumpleaños) y todavía lo sentía extraño en el

paladar, como el sabor de una nueva especia.

Antes había estudiado en un internado inglés, y aunque podía expresarse con un perfecto acento británico, había mantenido la entonación estadounidense que

había aprendido cuando era pequeña, así que sus compañeros de clase siempre pensaron que procedía de aquel país. A decir verdad, no poseía ninguna nacionalidad. Su documentación era falsa, al igual que todos sus acentos —excepto

uno, el de su lengua materna, que no era de origen humano—.

Ino era checa, y descendía de una antigua familia de fabricantes de

marionetas de la ciudad de Ceský[1] Krumlov, una pequeña joya situada al sur de Bohemia. Su hermano mayor había escandalizado a la familia alistándose en el

ejército, pero Ino llevaba las marionetas en la sangre y había decidido continuar con la tradición familiar. Al igual que Sakura, no conocía a nadie más en la escuela, pero el azar quiso que al inicio del primer trimestre las emparejaran

para pintar un mural en una escuela infantil del barrio. Durante una semana, habían pasado las tardes subidas a una escalera, y, al terminar la jornada, solían

visitar La Cocina Envenenada. Allí fue donde se fraguó su amistad, y cuando el mural estuvo terminado, el propietario les encargó una escena de esqueletos sentados en inodoros para el baño del café. Como pago, las invitaría a cenar durante todo un mes, confiando en que continuarían acudiendo al bar, y dos años

después, así era.

Pidieron _goulash_ y se lo comieron mientras charlaban sobre el ardid de Dei, los pelos de la nariz del profesor de química —que, según Ino, eran

suficientemente largos para trenzarlos— e ideas para sus proyectos semestrales. La

conversación no tardó en centrarse en el guapo violinista que acababa de unirse a la orquesta del Teatro de Marionetas de Praga.

—Tiene novia —se lamentó Ino.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Siempre está mandando mensajes de texto en los descansos.

—¿Y esas son tus pruebas? Un tanto endebles. Tal vez esté librando una

cruzada secreta contra el mal, y envía furiosos mensajes en clave a su némesis —sugirió Sakura.

—Sí. Seguramente es eso. _Gracias_.

—Solo estoy sugiriendo que podría haber un motivo distinto al de la novia. De todas formas, ¿desde cuándo eres tímida? ¡Habla con él!

—¿Y qué le digo? ¿Estupenda interpretación, guaperas?

—Por qué no.

Ino resopló. Trabajaba los fines de semana como ayudante de los titiriteros del teatro y se había quedado prendada del violinista unas semanas antes de Navidad. Por lo general solía manejar bien ese tipo de situaciones, pero a aquel chico no se atrevía siquiera a dirigirle la palabra.

—Seguramente piense que soy una niña —replicó—. Ni te imaginas lo que es tener la estatura de un mocoso.

—O de una marioneta —comentó Sakura sin sentir ninguna lástima. Para ella, la altura de Ino era perfecta, como si fuera un hada que encuentras en el bosque y deseas guardar en tu bolsillo. Pero en el caso de su amiga, el hada parecía

estar rabiosa, y _mordía_.

—Ante todos ustedes: Ino, la maravillosa marioneta humana.Miren cómo baila —Ino imitó posturas de ballet con los brazos, como si fuera una marioneta.

Inspirada, Sakura exclamó:

—¡Oye! Se me ha ocurrido algo estupendo para tu proyecto: construir un titiritero gigante y que tú seas la marioneta. ¿Qué te parece? Podrías diseñarlo para

que cuando tú te muevas sea como, no sé, un teatrillo al revés. ¿Hay alguien que haya hecho esto antes? ¿Tú eres la marioneta, y bailas gracias a los hilos, pero en

realidad son tus movimientos los que desplazan las manos del titiritero?

Ino estaba llevándose un trozo de pan a la boca, y se detuvo en seco.Por la expresión soñadora de sus ojos, Sakura supo que estaba visualizando su idea.

Su amiga comentó:

—Sería una marioneta realmente grande.

—Yo podría maquillarte, como una pequeña marioneta de bailarina.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres regalarme la idea? Es tuya.

—Claro, yo no pienso construir una marioneta gigante. Toda para ti.

—Bueno, gracias. ¿Tienes ya algo pensado para tu proyecto?

Sakura no tenía nada. El semestre anterior había asistido a clase de diseño de vestuario, y había construido unas alas de ángel montadas sobre un arnés, con un

sistema de poleas para poder subirlas y bajarlas. Totalmente desplegadas, le concedían una magnífica envergadura de tres metros y medio. Sakura se las había puesto para mostrárselas a Jiraya, pero ni siquiera había logrado acercarse a él. Tsunade la había detenido en el vestíbulo y —¡la dulce Tsunade!— le había silbado, con la capucha de cobra abierta por completo, de un modo que Sakura solo había visto un

par de veces en su vida. «¡Un ángel, la peor de las abominaciones! ¡Quítate eso! ¡Mi dulce niña, no soporto verte así!». Fue todo muy extraño. Ahora las alas estaban

colgadas en el diminuto piso de Sakura, sobre su cama, ocupando toda una pared.

Este semestre necesitaba un tema para realizar una serie de cuadros,pero hasta el momento nada había hecho bullir su imaginación. Mientras cavilaba, escuchó el

tintineo de las campanillas de la puerta. Entraron varios hombres, y tras ellos una sombra fugaz llamó la atención de Sakura. Tenía el tamaño y la forma de un cuervo, pero no era algo tan mundano.

Se trataba de Gamakichi.

Sakura se levantó y lanzó una rápida mirada a su amiga. Ino estaba

bosquejando marionetas en su cuaderno y apenas respondió cuando Sakura se excusó. La sombra la siguió de camino al aseo, a poca altura e invisible.

El mensajero de Jiraya tenía cuerpo y pico de cuervo, las alas membranosas de un murciélago y la lengua bífida. Parecía recién salido de un cuadro de El Bosco, y agarraba una nota firmemente entre sus patas. Cuando Sakura la cogió, vio que sus pequeñas garras, afiladas como cuchillos, habían perforado el papel.

Desdobló la nota y leyó el mensaje, para lo que necesitó únicamente dos

segundos, ya que solo decía: «Recado que requiere atención inmediata. Ven».

—Nunca dice por favor —le comentó a Gamakichi.

La criatura ladeó la cabeza igual que un cuervo, como preguntando: «¿Vienes?».

—Claro que voy —afirmó Sakura—. ¿No lo hago siempre?

Un instante después le dijo a Ino:

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Cómo? —Ino levantó la vista del cuaderno de bocetos—. ¿Y el postre?

—sobre el ataúd descansaban dos platos de strudel de manzana y té.

—Maldita sea —se quejó Sakura—. No puedo. Tengo que hacer un recado.

—Tú y tus recados. ¿Qué te ha surgido así, tan de repente?

Miró el teléfono de Sakura, que estaba sobre el ataúd, y comprobó que no había recibido ninguna llamada.

—Cosas —respondió Sakura.

Ino no insistió, ya que sabía por experiencia que no recibiría ninguna explicación.

Sakura tenía cosas que hacer. En ocasiones la mantenían ocupada unas horas; en otras, desaparecía durante días y regresaba cansada y con el pelo alborotado, tal vez pálida, tal vez quemada por el sol, o cojeando, o quizás con la marca de un mordisco, y una vez con una fiebre abrasadora que resultó ser malaria.

—Pero ¿dónde has cogido una enfermedad tropical? —le había preguntado Ino, a lo que Sakura había respondido:

—Ni idea. ¿Tal vez en el tranvía? El otro día una anciana me estornudó

directamente en la cara.

—Así _no_ se pilla la malaria.

—Ya lo sé. De todas formas, fue algo

muy grosero. Estoy pensando en

conseguir una moto para no tener que montar en el tranvía nunca más.

Y la discusión terminó ahí. Ser amigo de Sakura implicaba cierta resignación a no saber realmente quién era ella. Ino suspiró y añadió:

—Perfecto. Dos strudels para mí. Si engordo, será culpa tuya.

Sakura abandonó La Cocina Envenenada, precedida por la sombra de una criatura con aspecto de cuervo que franqueó la puerta con rapidez.


	5. Capitulo 5

**OTRA PARTE**

Gamakichi remontó el vuelo y se alejó aleteando. Sakura lo observó, mientras deseaba poder seguirlo, y se preguntó cuál sería la magnitud del deseo necesario para dotarla con la capacidad de volar.

Uno mucho más poderoso de lo que jamás podría conseguir.

Jiraya no se mostraba mezquino con los _scuppies_. Le permitía rellenar su collar tantas veces como quisiera con cuentas guardadas en tazas de té desconchadas, y los recados que realizaba para él se los pagaba con _shings_ de bronce. Un _shing_ equivalía a un deseo mayor, y podía conseguir más que un _scupp_ —buen ejemplo de ello fueron las cejas de oruga de Svetla, así como eliminar el tatuaje de Sakura y conseguir su pelo rosado—; sin embargo, nunca había caído en sus manos un deseo que pudiera realizar verdadera magia. Nunca lo conseguiría, a menos que se lo ganara, y sabía demasiado bien cómo obtenían los humanos esos

deseos. Principalmente, cazando, asaltando tumbas y asesinando.

Ah, y había otra manera más: una curiosa forma de automutilación que requería unas tenazas y un profundo convencimiento.

No era como en los libros de cuentos. No había brujas disfrazadas de ancianas merodeando por los cruces de caminos y esperando recompensar a los viajeros que compartieran su comida. Los genios no salían de las lámparas, y no existían peces parlanchines que concedieran deseos a cambio de salvar su vida. Solo había un lugar en el mundo donde los seres humanos podían conseguir sus deseos: la tienda de Jiraya, y él solo aceptaba un tipo de moneda.

No había que pagar oro,resolver acertijos o mostrar bondad, ni ninguna otra tontería de los cuentos de hadas, y no, tampoco se trataba de entregar el alma. Era más extraño que todo eso.

Jiraya cobraba su precio en dientes.

Sakura cruzó el puente de Carlos y tomó el tranvía en dirección norte, hacia el barrio judío, un gueto medieval que posteriormente se había llenado de hermosos bloques de apartamentos de estilo art nouveau. Su destino era una puerta de servicio situada en la parte trasera de uno de aquellos edificios. Aquella sencilla puerta metálica no parecía especial, y de hecho no lo era. Si se abría desde fuera, daba acceso a una lavandería mohosa.

Pero Sakura no la abrió.

Golpeó con los nudillos y esperó, porque cuando la puerta se abría desde dentro, tenía la capacidad de conducir a un lugar bastante distinto.

La puerta se movió y apareció Tsunade, con el mismo aspecto que mostraba en los cuadernos de bocetos de Sakura, como una diosa serpiente en un templo antiguo.

Su cuerpo enroscado permanecía oculto en las sombras de un pequeño vestíbulo.

—Bendiciones, querida.

—Bendiciones —respondió Sakura con cariño, y la besó en la mejilla—. ¿Haregresado Gamakich?

—Así es —afirmó Tsunade—, y parecía un témpano de hielo sobre mi hombro. Vamos, entra. En tu ciudad hace demasiado frío.

La guardiana del umbral invitó a Sakura a entrar, cerró la puerta tras ella y ambas se quedaron solas en un espacio del tamaño de un armario. El acceso exterior del vestíbulo debía quedar sellado antes de abrir el interior, del mismo modo que las puertas de seguridad de los aviarios, que evitan que los pájaros seescapen. Solo que, en este caso, no se trataba de aves.

—¿Qué tal el día, cariño?

Tsunade llevaba media docena de serpientes repartidas por el cuerpo: en los brazos,deslizándose por su cabello y una en torno a su delgada cintura, como el cinturón de una bailarina de danza del vientre. Todo el que quería entrar debía acceder a

colocarse una de aquellas serpientes alrededor del cuello antes de que la puerta interior se abriera. Como es de suponer, todos excepto Sakura. Ella era el único ser

humano que accedía a la tienda sin un collar de serpiente. Era de confianza.

Después de todo, había crecido en aquel lugar.

—No veas qué día —suspiró Sakur—. No te vas a creer lo que ha hecho Dei.Se ha presentado como modelo en mi clase de dibujo.

Por supuesto, Tsunade nunca había visto a Dei, pero le conocía por el mismo medioque Dei sabía de ella: los cuadernos de bocetos de Sakura. La diferencia radicaba en que mientras Dei pensaba que Tsunade y sus pechos perfectos habían surgido de la imaginación de Sakura, Tsunade sabía que Dei era real.

Tsunade, Nagato y Shizune mostraban la misma admiración por los cuadernos de dibujo de Sakura que sus amigos humanos, pero por una razón distinta.

Disfrutaban contemplando escenas corrientes: turistas apiñados bajo paraguas, muchachas en balcones, niños jugando en el parque. Y Tsunade mostraba especial fascinación por los desnudos. Para ella, el cuerpo humano —uniforme y sinmezclas con otras especies— representaba una oportunidad desaprovechada.Siempre estaba examinando a Sakura y haciendo comentarios como: «Te quedarían fenomenal unos cuernos, cariño» o «Serías una serpiente encantadora», del mismomodo que un ser humano te podría sugerir un nuevo corte de pelo o un tono de pintalabios.

Los ojos de Tsunade se encendieron de furia.

—¿Quieres decir que fue a tu escuela? ¡Ese maldito pastel de roedor! ¿Ledibujaste? Enséñamelo —indignada o no, nunca perdía la oportunidad decontemplar a Dei desnudo.

Sakura sacó su cuaderno y lo abrió.

—Has garabateado sobre la mejor parte —se quejó Tsunade.

—Te lo aseguro, no es para tanto.

Tsunade se cubrió la boca con la mano y soltó una risita, al tiempo que la puerta dela tienda se abría con un chirrido, permitiéndoles la entrada. Sakura franqueó el umbral y, como siempre, sintió una ligera sensación de náusea al realizar la transición.

Acababa de abandonar Praga.

Aunque había crecido en la tienda de Jiraya, aún no comprendía dónde se encontraba, solo que se podía acceder desde puertas repartidas por todo el mundo y que conducían hasta aquel mismo lugar. Cuando era niña, solía preguntar aJiraya cuál era la ubicación exacta del «aquí», pero solo recibía una brusca respuesta: «En otra parte».

A Jiraya no le entusiasmaban las preguntas.

Dondequiera que estuviera ubicada, la tienda, una estancia sin ventanas y abarrotada de estanterías, parecía el vertedero del ratoncito Pérez —siempre que este traficara con dientes de todas las especies—. Dientes de víbora, colmillos, molares de elefante mellados, enormes incisivos anaranjados de roedores exóticosde la selva, todos ellos guardados en tarros y arcones de boticario, enfilados en hileras colgadas de ganchos, y precintados en cientos de botes que sonaban comomaracas.

El techo era abovedado, como el de una cripta, y entre las sombras correteabanpequeñas criaturas que arañaban la piedra con sus diminutas garras. Al igual que Gamakich, eran seres híbridos de distintas especies: escorpión y ratón, gecónido ycangrejo, escarabajo y rata. En los rincones húmedos alrededor de los desagüeshabía caracoles con cabeza de rana o toro, y por el aire, los omnipresentes colibríes con alas de polilla que se arremolinaban en torno a los faroles y emitían al aletearun crujido semejante al de una cadena de cobre.

En una esquina se hallaba Nagato inclinado sobre su trabajo, con su largo ydesgarbado cuello curvo como una herradura mientras limpiaba los dientes y los ribeteaba de oro antes de ensartarlos con cuerdas de tripa. Un traqueteo surgió delrincón de la cocina, el dominio de Shizune.

Y hacia la izquierda, tras un enorme escritorio de roble, se hallaba el mismísimo Jiraya. Gamakich descansaba en su lugar de costumbre, el cuerno derecho de su dueño, y extendidas sobre la mesa había bandejas con dientes ypequeños cofres con piedras preciosas. Jiraya los estaba engarzando y no levantó la vista.

—Sakura —dijo—. Creí haber escrito «misión que requiere atención inmediata».

—Por eso he venido inmediatamente.

—Has tardado… —consultó su reloj de bolsillo— cuarenta minutos.

—He tenido que atravesar la ciudad. Si quieres que me desplace más deprisa,dame alas, y entonces vendré echando una carrera a Gamakich. O dame un _gavriel_ , y yo misma desearé poder volar.

Un _gavriel_ era el segundo deseo más poderoso, sin duda suficiente para conceder la capacidad de volar. Sin distraerse de su trabajo, Jiraya replicó:

—No creo que una chica voladora pasara desapercibida en tu ciudad.

—Eso es fácil de resolver respondió Sakura—. Dame dos _gavriels_ , y pedirétambién invisibilidad.

Jiraya levantó la vista. Tenía ojos de cocodrilo, de un color dorado lúteo yalargadas pupilas verticales, y por su expresión no parecía contento. Sakura tenía lacerteza de que no le entregaría ningún _gavriel_ , así que no los pedía movida por la esperanza de conseguirlos, sino porque la queja de Jiraya era totalmente injusta. ¿No había acudido corriendo tan pronto como él la había llamado?

—¿Podría confiar en ti si te diera esos gavriels? —inquirió él.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Sintió que Jiraya la estaba evaluando, como si repasara mentalmente los deseos que había pedido.

 _Pelo rosa: frívolo._

 _Desaparición de granos: vanidoso._

 _Apagar el interruptor de la luz para no tener que levantarse de la cama: perezoso._

Jiraya comentó:

—Tu collar se ha reducido bastante. ¿Has tenido un día complicado?

Sakura se apresuró a cubrirlo con la mano, pero era demasiado tarde.

—¿Tienes que darte cuenta de todo?

Sin duda, aquel viejo diablo había descubierto, de algún modo, el uso exactoque había dado a aquellos _scuppies_ y lo estaba añadiendo a su lista mental.

 _Provocar picores en lugares comprometidos a su ex novio: vengativo._

—Tal mezquindad es indigna de ti, Sakura.

—Se lo merecía —replicó olvidando la vergüenza previa. Como había afirmadoIno, el mal comportamiento debía ser castigado. Sakura añadió—: Además, túnunca preguntas a tus traficantes a qué van a dedicar sus deseos, y estoy segura deque los utilizan para fines mucho peores que provocar picores.

—Desearía que fueras mejor que ellos —respondió Jiraya.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que no lo soy?

Entre los traficantes de dientes que acudían a la tienda se incluían, con escasasexcepciones, los peores especímenes que el género humano podía ofrecer.Jiraya contaba con un reducido número de fieles colaboradores que norevolvían las tripas a Sakura —como aquella traficante de diamantes jubilada quehabía simulado ser su abuela en varias ocasiones para matricularla en lasescuelas—; sin embargo, la mayoría de ellos eran personajes repugnantes ydesalmados con restos de sangre bajo las uñas. Asesinaban, mutilaban y llevaban unas tenazas en el bolsillo para arrancar los dientes a los muertos, y en ocasiones, alos vivos. Sakura los aborrecía, y estaba segura de ser mejor que ellos.

—Demuéstramelo, utilizando los deseos para buenos fines —le dijo Jiraya.

Molesta Sakura le espetó:

—¿Quién eres tú para exigirme buenos actos? —y señaló el collar que Jirayaagarraba con firmeza entre las garras. Dientes de cocodrilo, aportados seguramente

por el somalí, colmillos de lobo, molares de caballo y cuentas de hematites—. Mepregunto cuántos animales han muerto hoy en el mundo por tu culpa. Sin mencionar a las personas.

Tsunade ahogó un grito de sorpresa y Sakura supo que debería callarse, pero suboca no dejaba de moverse.

—No, de verdad. Tú negocias con asesinos, pero no tienes que contemplar loscadáveres que dejan a su paso. Tú permaneces aquí, como un trol…

—Sakura —dijo Jiraya.

—Sin embargo, yo los he visto, montones de muertos con las bocasensangrentadas. Aquellas chicas con las bocas llenas de sangre. No podré olvidarlas en toda mi vida. Y todo para qué. ¿Qué haces con esos dientes? Si al menos me locontaras, tal vez podría comprenderlo. Debe de haber alguna razón…

—Sakura —repitió Jiraya. No fue necesario que le mandara callar, su voztransmitía aquella orden con suficiente claridad, pero además se levantó de golpede la silla.

Sakura cerró la boca.

En ocasiones, quizás la mayoría, olvidaba mirar a Jiraya. Le resultaba tanfamiliar que cuando lo tenía delante, no veía una bestia, sino la criatura que, por razones desconocidas, la había criado desde que era un bebé, y con cierta ternura.

Aun así, a veces la dejaba sin habla, como cuando empleaba aquel tono de voz quese deslizaba como un siseo hasta lo más profundo de su mente, para descubrirle la verdadera y terrible naturaleza de aquel ser.

Jiraya era un monstruo.

Si Tsunade, Nagato, Shizune o el propio Jiraya abandonaran la tienda, los sereshumanos los llamarían así: monstruos. Tal vez demonios, o diablos. Ellos sedenominaban a sí mismos «quimeras».

Los brazos y el robusto torso eran las únicas partes humanas del cuerpo deJiraya, aunque estaban cubiertas por un tejido con más aspecto de cuero que de piel. Sus fuertes pectorales aparecían surcados de antiguas cicatrices, uno de lospezones había desaparecido por completo y en los hombros y la espalda mostrabamás heridas: un entramado de arrugados dibujos en blanco. De cintura para abajo era otra cosa. Las piernas, cubiertas de pelo color dorado suave, se tensaban conmúsculos leoninos, pero, en vez de terminar en las zarpas almohadilladas de un felino, acababan en unos siniestros pies con garras que podían ser de lagarto onquizás, aventuró Sakura, de dragón.

Y luego estaba la cabeza, que se asemejaba a la de un carnero, pero sin pelo ycon el mismo cuero duro que cubría el resto de su cuerpo. Tenía escamas en torno a la achatada nariz ovina y ojos de reptil, además de unos gigantescos yamarillentos cuernos de carnero que se enroscaban a ambos lados del cráneo.

Colgadas de una cadena, portaba varias lupas de joyero cuyas oscurasmonturas de color dorado constituían el único ornamento de su persona, sinmencionar el otro objeto que rodeaba su cuello, sin brillo alguno que atrajera la mirada. Era un viejo hueso de la suerte que descansaba sobre su garganta. Sakuraignoraba por qué lo llevaba y solo sabía que tenía prohibido tocarlo, lo que había incrementado su deseo de hacerlo. Cuando era un bebé y Jiraya la mecía ensus rodillas, alzaba las manos para agarrarlo, pero él reaccionaba con rapidez. Sakura solo había logrado rozarlo con la punta de los dedos.

Ahora que había crecido, su comportamiento se había vuelto más decoroso,aunque en ocasiones todavía deseaba ansiosamente coger aquel colgante. No en aquel momento, por supuesto. Intimidada por la brusca reacción de Jiraya,sintió que su rebeldía se atenuaba. Dio un paso atrás y preguntó, con voz apagada:

—Entonces, ¿cuál es ese recado urgente? ¿Dónde necesitas que vaya?

Jiraya le lanzó un maletín repleto de billetes de varios colores, que resultaron ser euros. Un montón de euros.

—París —respondió Jiraya—. Diviértete.


	6. Capítulo 6

**EL ÁNGEL DE LA EXTINCIÓN**

¿Divertirse?

—Sí, claro —refunfuñó Sakura esa misma noche, mientras arrastraba ciento cuarenta kilos de marfil de contrabando por las escaleras del metro de París—. Esto es realmente divertido.

Tras abandonar la tienda de Jiraya, Tsunade la había acompañado hasta la misma puerta por la que había entrado, pero al salir no estaba de vuelta en Praga.

Se encontraba en París, así de fácil.

Cada vez que franqueaba aquel portal, un estremecimiento recorría todo su cuerpo. La puerta daba acceso a docenas de ciudades, y Sakura las había visitado todas, para hacer algún recado como aquel y en ocasiones por placer. Jiraya le permitía ir a dibujar a cualquier punto del planeta donde no hubiera guerra, y cuando deseaba comer mangos, le abría la puerta hacia la India, a condición de que trajera algunos también para él. Incluso había conseguido que la dejara organizar expediciones de compras a bazares exóticos y al mercadillo del propio París para amueblar su piso.

Adondequiera que acudiera, cuando la puerta se cerraba tras ella, desaparecía su conexión con la tienda. La magia solo existía en aquel otro lugar —en Otra Parte, como ella solía decir— y no podía conjurarse desde este lado. Nadie podía entrar en la tienda por la fuerza. Lo único que se conseguía era franquear una puerta terrenal que no conducía a donde se esperaba.

Incluso Sakura dependía de la voluntad de Jiraya para ser admitida. En ocasiones no se lo había permitido, por mucho que hubiera llamado; sin embargo, nunca la había abandonado al otro lado durante una misión, y esperaba que jamás lo hiciera.

El recado resultó ser acudir a una subasta del mercado negro en un almacén a las afueras de París. Sakura había asistido a varias, y eran siempre iguales. Solo se aceptaba dinero en metálico, por supuesto, y acudían personajes diversos de los bajos fondos, como dictadores exiliados y capos del crimen con pretensiones culturales. Los objetos subastados eran un baturrillo de piezas robadas de museos: un dibujo de Chagall, la úvula disecada de algún santo decapitado, un par de colmillos de un elefante africano adulto.

Sí. Un par de colmillos de un elefante africano adulto.

Sakura suspiró al verlos. Jiraya no le había especificado lo que debía buscar, solo que lo identificaría sin problema, y así fue. Vaya, iba a resultar divertido acarrearlos en transporte público.

Al contrario que los demás postores, ella no disponía de un gran coche negro que la esperara a la salida, ni de un par de guardaespaldas que se encargaran del trabajo pesado. Solo tenía una hilera de _scuppies_ y su encanto, lo que no resultó suficiente para convencer a un taxista de que transportara aquellos colmillos de elefante de dos metros en la parte trasera de su vehículo. Así que, a regañadientes, Sakura tuvo que arrastrarlos seis manzanas hasta la estación de metro más cercana, bajarlos por las escaleras y pasarlos por los torniquetes. Iban envueltos en una lona pegada con cinta adhesiva, y cuando un músico callejero bajó su violín para preguntarle: «Oye, encanto, ¿qué llevas ahí?», ella respondió: «Los músicos, siempre haciendo preguntas», y siguió tirando de su carga.

Sin duda, podría haber sido peor, y a menudo lo era. Jiraya la enviaba a algunos lugares espantosos en busca de dientes. Tras el incidente de San Petersburgo, mientras se recuperaba de un disparo, le había preguntado:

—¿Realmente mi vida vale tan poco para ti?

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió. Si Jiraya estimaba tan poco su vida, no quería que se lo confirmara. A pesar de sus defectos, era la única familia que conocía, junto a Tsunade, Nagato y Shizune. Y si la consideraba únicamente una especie de esclava prescindible, prefería no saberlo.

Su respuesta no había confirmado ni desechado su temor.

—¿Tu vida? ¿Te refieres a tu cuerpo? El cuerpo es una mera envoltura, Sakura. El alma es otra cosa y, por lo que sé, la tuya no se encuentra en peligro inminente.

—¿Una _envoltura_? —no le agradaba pensar en su cuerpo como un recubrimiento, algo que los demás pudieran abrir y revolver, de donde fuera posible retirar pedazos como cupones de descuento.

—Supuse que tú pensabas lo mismo —le había dicho él—. Al ver la forma en que garabateas sobre tu piel.

Jiraya no aprobaba sus tatuajes, lo que resultaba gracioso teniendo en cuenta que él había sido responsable de los primeros que tuvo, los ojos en las palmas de sus manos. Al menos, Sakura sospechaba que habían sido obra suya, aunque no estaba segura, ya que Jiraya era incapaz de contestar las preguntas más básicas.

—Como quieras —había respondido ella con un suspiro de aflicción.

Se sentía realmente _afligida_. Recibir un disparo duele, no cabe duda. Por supuesto, no podía aducir que Jiraya la hubiera empujado hacia el peligro sin la preparación necesaria. Se había ocupado de que recibiera clases de artes marciales desde muy pequeña. Nunca se lo había revelado a sus amigos —no era un asunto del que alardear, como le había enseñado su sensei—, y ellos se habrían sorprendido al saber que aquellos gráciles giros y desplazamientos iban ligados a la capacidad de matar. Letal o no, había tenido la desgracia de descubrir las limitaciones del karate frente a las armas de fuego.

Se había recuperado rápidamente gracias a un ungüento de olor acre, y sospechaba que también a la magia; sin embargo, su audacia juvenil se debilitó, y ahora se enfrentaba a las misiones con más inquietud.

El tren llegó a la estación y ella forcejeó con su carga para introducirla en el vagón, tratando de no pensar demasiado en su contenido, o en la magnífica vida que había quedado truncada en algún lugar de África, seguramente hacía mucho tiempo. Aquellos colmillos eran enormes, y Sakura sabía que en la actualidad rara vez alcanzaban ese tamaño —los cazadores furtivos eran responsables de ello—. Al abatir a los ejemplares más grandes, habían alterado la reserva genética del elefante. Era nauseabundo, y allí estaba ella, colaborando con aquel negocio sangriento, transportando de contrabando restos de especies protegidas en el maldito metro de París.

Aparcó aquel pensamiento en un rincón oscuro de su mente y miró por la ventanilla mientras el tren adquiría velocidad en los túneles sin iluminar. No podía permitirse ese tipo de reflexiones. Siempre que lo hacía, su vida aparecía salpicada de sangre y desagrado.

El semestre anterior, cuando había fabricado aquellas alas, se había concedido a sí misma el sobrenombre de Ángel de la Extinción, algo totalmente adecuado.

Las alas estaban cubiertas con plumas reales que había «tomado prestadas» de la tienda de Jiraya —cientos de plumas que le habían llevado los traficantes a lo largo de los años—. Solía jugar con ellas de pequeña, antes de comprender que los pájaros a los que pertenecían habían muerto por ellas; especies enteras empujadas hacia la extinción.

Durante un tiempo había sido una niña inocente que jugaba con plumas en el suelo de la guarida de un diablo. Sin embargo, aquella inocencia había desaparecido, y no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ello. Su vida se componía de magia, vergüenza, secretos y un vacío profundo y persistente en el centro de su ser, donde sin duda faltaba algo.

Sakura se sentía acosada por la idea de estar incompleta. Desconocía el significado de aquel sentimiento, pero la acompañaba desde siempre una sensación parecida a la de haber olvidado algo. En cierta ocasión, cuando era pequeña, había tratado de describírsela a Tsunade:

—Es como si estuvieras en la cocina y supieras que has entrado por alguna razón, pero la has olvidado, sin importar lo que fuera.

—¿Y es así como te sientes? —preguntó Tsunade con el ceño fruncido.

—Todo el tiempo.

Tdunade solo la había estrechado entre sus brazos y acariciado el pelo —todavía de su color natural, casi negro—, añadiendo con poca convicción:

—Estoy segura de que no es nada, cariño. Intenta no preocuparte.

De acuerdo.

Bien. Subir los colmillos por los escalones del metro resultó mucho más duro que arrastrarlos escaleras abajo, y al alcanzar el último peldaño, Sakura se sentía agotada, sudaba bajo el abrigo y estaba tremendamente malhumorada. El portal se hallaba a dos manzanas de distancia, conectado a la entrada del pequeño almacén de una sinagoga, y cuando al fin llegó hasta él, encontró a dos rabinos enfrascados

en una conversación justo delante de la puerta.

—Perfecto —masculló.

Pasó delante de ellos y se apoyó contra una puerta de hierro que quedaba oculta, para esperar mientras discutían en tono místico sobre cierto acto de vandalismo. Cuando por fin se marcharon, Sakura arrastró los colmillos hasta la pequeña puerta y llamó. Como siempre hacía mientras esperaba frente al portal de algún callejón en cualquier parte del mundo, imaginó que se quedaba atrapada.

Algunas veces, Tsunade tardaba largos minutos en acudir a la puerta, y todas y cada una de las veces, Sakura consideraba la posibilidad de que quizá no se abriera.

Siempre sentía aquella punzada de miedo a quedarse atrapada, no solo durante la noche, sino para siempre. Aquella perspectiva le desvelaba su propia vulnerabilidad. Si un día la puerta no se abriera, se quedaría totalmente sola.

La espera se alargaba. Reclinada de forma cansina contra el marco de la puerta, Sakura percibió algo extraño y se enderezó. Sobre la puerta había una enorme y negra huella de mano. Algo que no habría resultado tan insólito, de no ser porque parecía quemada sobre la madera. Quemada, pero con la silueta perfectamente delineada. Este debía de ser el tema de conversación de los rabinos. Recorrió la huella con las yemas de los dedos y se dio cuenta de que estaba incrustada en la puerta, lo que le permitió colocar su mano dentro, aunque empequeñecida por el tamaño de aquella. Al retirarla, quedó cubierta por una fina ceniza. Perpleja, se limpió los dedos.

¿Con qué estaba hecha aquella huella? ¿Con un hierro de marcar cuidadosamente moldeado? Algunas veces, los traficantes de Jiraya señalaban los portales para encontrarlos en sus siguientes visitas, pero solían utilizar simples trazos de pintura o una X grabada con un cuchillo. Esto era demasiado sofisticado para ellos.

La puerta se abrió con un crujido, y Sakura sintió un profundo alivio.

—¿Ha ido todo bien? —preguntó Tsunade.

Sakura introdujo los colmillos en el vestíbulo con gran esfuerzo; tuvo que colocarlos en ángulo para que entraran.

—Claro que sí —se desplomó contra la pared—. Si pudiera, arrastraría colmillos de elefante por París todas las noches, es un verdadero placer.


	7. Capítulo 7

**HUELLAS DE MANO NEGRAS**

En el transcurso de varios días, aparecieron profundas y negras huellas de mano en puertas de todo el mundo, todas ellas quemadas sobre la madera o el metal. Nairobi, Delhi, San Petersburgo, entre otras ciudades. Se trataba de un verdadero fenómeno. En El Cairo, el propietario de una tetería cubrió con pintura la marca de la puerta trasera de su local y descubrió, horas más tarde, que la huella había traspasado la pintura y aparecía tan negra como cuando la había descubierto.

Varias personas habían presenciado aquellos actos de vandalismo; sin embargo, nadie creía lo que afirmaban haber visto.

—Con la mano desnuda —relató un niño a su madre en Nueva York señalando a través de la ventana—. La colocó allí y empezó a brillar y a echar humo.

La madre suspiró y regresó a la cama. El niño tenía fama de mentiroso, así que mala suerte, porque aquella vez decía la verdad. Había visto a un hombre alto colocar la mano sobre una puerta y grabar su huella a fuego.

—La sombra del hombre estaba mal —añadió mientras su madre se retiraba—, no correspondía con su cuerpo.

Un turista borracho había contemplado una escena similar en Bangkok, aunque esta vez la huella la había dejado una mujer de belleza deslumbrante. Cautivado, decidió seguirla y observó cómo —según afirmaba— desaparecía volando.

—No tenía alas —relató a sus amigos—, pero su sombra sí.

—Sus ojos eran como el fuego —aseguró un anciano que había contemplado a uno de aquellos extraños seres desde el palomar de su tejado—. Y cuando se marchó volando llovieron chispas.

Lo mismo había sucedido en oscuros patios y callejones de Kuala Lumpur, Estambul, San Francisco y París. Atractivos hombres y mujeres con sombras distorsionadas aparecían y grababan las huellas de sus manos en las puertas, para desvanecerse a continuación en el cielo, dejando tras de sí ráfagas de calor producidas por el movimiento de unas alas invisibles. Aquí y allá caían algunas plumas como penachos de fuego blanco, que se convertían en ceniza tan pronto como tocaban el suelo.

En Delhi, una hermana de la Misericordia extendió la mano y recogió una en la palma, como si fuera una gota de lluvia, pero al contrario que una gota de lluvia, quemaba, y dejó grabado en su piel el contorno perfecto de una pluma.

—Un ángel —murmuró disfrutando del dolor.

Y no estaba muy equivocada.


	8. Capítulo 8

**GAVRIELS**

Cuando Sakura entró en la tienda, descubrió que Jiraya no estaba solo.

Sentado frente a él había un traficante, un repugnante cazador estadounidense con la barba más espesa y mugrienta que jamás hubiera visto.

Sakura se volvió hacia Tsunade con una mueca de asco.

—Lo sé —afirmó Tsunade atravesando el umbral con una ondulación de sus músculos de serpiente—. Le he puesto a Avigeth, que está a punto de mudar la piel.

Sakuta rió.

Avigeth era la serpiente coral que rodeaba el enorme cuello del cazador, formando una gargantilla demasiado hermosa para su gusto. Sus franjas de color negro, amarillo y carmesí parecían un fino esmalte chino, incluso con el brillo apagado que mostraban en aquella época. Pero, a pesar de su belleza, Avigeth era mortal, en especial cuando la desazón de un inminente cambio de piel la ponía de mal humor. En aquellos momentos estaba deslizándose por la inmensa barba del cazador, como un constante aviso del comportamiento que debía adoptar para mantenerse vivo.

—En beneficio de los animales de Estados Unidos —susurró Sakura—, ¿no podrías hacer que le picara, sin más?

—Podría, pero a Jiraya no le gustaría. Como bien sabes, Bain es uno de sus traficantes más estimados.

Sakura suspiró.

—Lo sé.

Mucho antes de que ella naciera, Bain ya abastecía a Jiraya con dientes de oso —pardo, negro y polar—, lince, zorro, puma, lobo y, en ocasiones, incluso de perro. Su especialidad eran los predadores, muy preciados siempre por aquellos contornos. Y como Sakura le había recordado en numerosas ocasiones a Jiraya, muy valiosos también para el planeta. ¿A cuántos hermosos cadáveres equivalía aquel montón de dientes?

Sakura observó, consternada, cómo Jiraya tomaba de la caja fuerte dos grandes medallones dorados con su efigie grabada, ambos del tamaño de un platillo. Eran _gavriels_ , con valor suficiente para comprar la capacidad de volar y la invisibilidad. Jiraya los deslizó sobre el escritorio, en dirección al cazador.

Sakura frunció el ceño al ver cómo Bain se los guardaba en el bolsillo y se levantaba de la silla, lentamente para no irritar a Avigeth. Por el ángulo de su desalmado ojo, lanzó una mirada a Sakura que ella casi podría jurar que era de regodeo, y luego tuvo el descaro de hacerle un guiño.

Ella apretó los dientes y permaneció callada, mientras Tsunade acompañaba a Bain a la salida. ¿No había sido esa misma mañana cuando Dei le había guiñado un ojo desde la tarima de modelo? Vaya día

La puerta se cerró y, con un gesto, Jiraya indicó a Sakura que se acercara.

Ella arrastró los colmillos envueltos en lona hasta él y dejó caer el paquete en el suelo de la tienda.

—Ten cuidado —gruñó Jiraya—. ¿No sabes lo valiosos que son?

—Por supuesto que sí, he pagado por ellos.

—Ese es el valor de los humanos, tan idiotas que los trocearían para tallar chucherías y baratijas.

—¿Y qué harás tú con ellos? —preguntó Sakura.

Pronunció aquellas palabras con tono despreocupado, como si Jiraya fuera a descuidarse y a revelarle, al fin, el mayor de los misterios: qué demonios hacía con todos aquellos dientes.

Él le devolvió una mirada cansada, como diciendo: «Buen intento».

—¿Qué? Tú has sacado el tema. Y no, no conozco el valor inhumano de los colmillos de elefante. No tengo ni idea.

—Muy por encima de su precio —Jiraya empezó a cortar la cinta adhesiva con un cuchillo curvo.

—Entonces fue una suerte que llevara algunos _scuppies_ —comentó Sakura dejándose caer en la silla que acababa de abandonar Bain—. De lo contrario, tus inestimables colmillos habrían caído en manos de otro postor.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No me diste suficiente dinero. Y aquel desgraciado criminal de guerra no dejaba de pujar y, bueno, no estoy segura de que fuera un criminal de guerra, pero tenía cierto aire indefinible de criminalidad, y me di cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a conseguir los colmillos, así que… Tal vez no debería haberlo hecho, ya que tú no apruebas mi… mezquindad, ¿fue esa la palabra que utilizaste? —sonrió con dulzura y balanceó las cuentas restantes de su collar, reducido a poco más que un brazalete.

Había empleado con el hombre el mismo truco que con Dei, una incesante arremetida de picores comprometidos hasta que abandonó la sala. Seguramente Jiraya estaba al corriente; lo sabía todo.

A Sakura le hubiera gustado que se lo agradeciera. En vez de eso, Brimstone tiró una moneda sobre la mesa.

Un miserable _shing_.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿He arrastrado esas cosas por todo París a cambio de un _shing_ , mientras que el barbudo se larga con dos _gavriels_?

Jiraya la ignoró y extrajo los colmillos de su mortaja. Nagato acudió a consultarle algo e intercambiaron unas palabras en voz baja, en su propio idioma, que Sakura había aprendido desde la cuna de forma natural, no mediante un deseo.

Era un idioma áspero, con gruñidos y abundantes fricativas, y una pronunciación en su mayoría gutural. En comparación, incluso el alemán y el hebreo sonaban melodiosos.

Mientras ellos discutían sobre la configuración de los dientes, Sakura comenzó a rellenar su hilera de deseos casi inútiles con los _scuppies_ guardados en tazas de té, con los que formó un brazalete de varias vueltas. Nagato trasladó los colmillos hasta su rincón para limpiarlos, y Sakura pensó en marcharse a casa.

Casa. Aquella palabra siempre aparecía entrecomillada en su mente. Se había esforzado para que su piso mostrara un aspecto acogedor, decorándolo con obras de arte, libros, lámparas ornamentales, una alfombra persa tan ligera como una piel de lince y, por supuesto, sus alas de ángel, que ocupaban toda una pared. Sin embargo, resultaba imposible rellenar su verdadero vacío: la respiración de Sakura era la única que agitaba el aire. Cuando estaba sola, el hueco de su interior, aquella carencia, como ella lo definía, parecía crecer. Incluso la relación con Dei le había permitido contener la sensación, aunque no lo suficiente. Nunca lo suficiente.

Recordó su pequeña cuna, colocada detrás de las altas estanterías de libros en la parte trasera de la tienda, y deseó poder acostarse en ella esa noche. Así se quedaría dormida como antes, escuchando los murmullos, los ondulantes movimientos de Tsunade, los crujidos de las pequeñas criaturas que correteaban entre las sombras.

—Mi dulce niña —Shizune salió de la cocina con una bandeja de té. Junto a la tetera había un plato con su especialidad: galletas en forma de cuerno rellenas de crema—. Debes de estar hambrienta —afirmó con voz de loro. Y mirando de reojo a Jiraya, añadió—: No es sano para una chica que está creciendo andar siempre a la carrera de acá para allá, sin descansar un instante.

—Esa soy yo, la chica que va de acá para allá —afirmó Sakura. Cogió una galleta y se dejó caer en la silla para comérsela.

Jiraya la miró y luego respondió a Shizune:

—Y supongo que alimentarse a base de galletas sí será sano para una chica que está creciendo.

Shizune se quejó.

—Estaría encantada de prepararle una buena comida si te dignaras a avisarme, enorme bruto —se volvió hacia Sakura y dijo—: Estás demasiado delgada, cariño. No te favorece.

—Así es —confirmó Tsunade acariciando el pelo de Sakura—. Debería ser un leopardo, ¿no crees? Elegante y perezoso, con la piel caliente por el sol, y no demasiado flaco. Una chica-leopardo bien alimentada, lamiendo crema de un cuenco.

Sakura sonrió y mordió la galleta. Shizune sirvió el té al gusto de cada uno, lo que implicaba cuatro azucarillos en el de Jiraya. Después de todos aquellos años, Sakura seguía encontrando divertido que el Traficante de Deseos fuera goloso. Lo observó inclinado sobre su infinito trabajo, enfilando dientes para hacer collares.

—Oryx leucoryx —Sakura identificó la especie del diente que Brimstone acababa de elegir de la bandeja.

No parecía impresionado.

—Los antílopes son un juego de niños.

—Entonces, pásame uno más complicado

Jiraya eligió un diente de tiburón y Sakura recordó las horas que de niña había pasado sentada junto a él, aprendiendo todo sobre los dientes.

—Marrajo—dijo.

—¿De aleta larga o corta?

—Vaya. Déjame pensar —permaneció inmóvil, sujetando el diente entre los dedos pulgar e índice. Jiraya había comenzado a enseñarle este arte de pequeña, así que era capaz de leer el origen y el estado de los dientes en sus vibraciones más sutiles.

—Corta —afirmó.

Jiraya lanzó un gruñido, que en él era lo más parecido a un elogio.

—¿Sabías que los fetos de tiburón mako se devoran entre sí en el vientre de su madre? —le preguntó Sakura.

Tsunade, que estaba acariciando a Avigeth, lanzó un silbido de disgusto.

—Es cierto. Solo los fetos caníbales llegan a nacer. ¿Te imaginas que las personas hicieran lo mismo? —Sakura colocó los pies sobre el escritorio, pero los retiró inmediatamente al notar la mirada sombría de Jiraya.

Envuelta por el cálido ambiente de la tienda, Sakura comenzó a adormecerse y sintió la llamada de su pequeña cuna, escondida en un rincón, y del edredón que Shizune le había confeccionado, tan suave por los años de uso.

—Jiraya —musitó dudosa—, ¿podría…?

De repente, un ruido sordo, violento.

—Qué susto —exclamó Shizune chasqueando el pico con agitación mientras recogía los utensilios de la merienda.

Era la puerta trasera de la tienda.

Al fondo, tras la zona de trabajo de Nagato, en un oscuro rincón jamás iluminado por farol alguno, existía una segunda puerta. Sakura nunca la había visto abierta, por lo que desconocía lo que ocultaba.

De nuevo se escuchó el ruido, esta vez tan fuerte que sacudió los dientes en sus tarros. Jiraya se levantó. Sakura sabía lo que esperaba de ella —que se levantara también y se marchara inmediatamente—; sin embargo, se arrellanó en la silla.

—Deja que me quede —suplicó—. Estaré en silencio. Volveré a mi cuna. No miraré…

—Sakura —dijo Jiraya—. Conoces las reglas.

—Odio las reglas.

Jiraya dio un paso hacia ella, dispuesto a arrancarla de su asiento si no obedecía, pero Sakura se puso en pie de un salto, con las manos levantadas en actitud de rendición.

—Vale, vale.

Se enfundo el abrigo, con el estruendo de fondo, y cogió otra galleta de la bandeja de Shizune antes de que Tsunade la condujera al vestíbulo. La puerta se cerró tras ellas, alejándolas de cualquier sonido.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preguntar a Tsunade quién estaba tras la puerta, ya que ella nunca revelaba los secretos de Jiraya. Sin embargo, con cierta pena, comentó:

—Estaba a punto de preguntarle a Jiraya si podría dormir en mi antigua cuna.

Tsunade se inclinó para besarle la mejilla y dijo:

—Mi dulce niña, sería estupendo. Podemos quedarnos aquí, como cuando eras pequeña.

Claro que sí. Cuando Sakura no tenía edad suficiente para aventurarse sola por las calles del mundo, Tsunade la había escondido allí. En ocasiones, habían permanecido agazapadas durante horas en aquel espacio diminuto, y Tsunade la había distraído cantando, dibujando —de hecho, fue ella quien la inició en el dibujo— o coronándola con serpientes venenosas, mientras Jiraya se enfrentaba dentro a lo que fuera que merodeara tras la otra puerta.

—Puedes volver a entrar —continuó Tsunade—, pero después.

—No importa —suspiró Sakura—. Ya me marcho.

Tsunade le apretó el brazo y musitó:

—Que tengas dulces sueños, cariño.

Sakura encorvó los hombros y se internó en la fría ciudad. Mientras caminaba, los relojes de Praga comenzaron a disputarse las campanadas de medianoche, y aquel largo y aciago lunes terminó por fin.


	9. Capitulo 9

**LAS PUERTAS DEL DIABLO**

De pie, al borde de una azotea de Riad, Sasuke contemplaba una puerta en la calle que había bajo sus pies. Era tan normal como las demás, pero él sabía lo que ocultaba. Podía sentir su penetrante halo de magia como un dolor detrás de los ojos.Se trataba de uno de los portales del diablo al mundo de los humanos.

Extendió sus enormes alas, visibles únicamente en su sombra, y descendió hasta la calle provocando una lluvia de chispas al posarse en el suelo. Un barrendero lo vio y cayó de rodillas, pero Sasuke lo ignoró y se colocó frente a la puerta, agarrando con firmeza la empuñadura de su espada. Deseaba profundamente desenvainarla y entrar como un vendaval en la tienda de Jiraya para acabar con todo de forma sangrienta; sin embargo, sabía que los portales estaban protegidos con magia y que no debía intentarlo, así que se concentró en su misión.

Extendió la mano y la colocó sobre la puerta. Se produjo un suave resplandor y olor a quemado, y cuando la retiró, su huella había quedado grabada en la madera.

Eso era todo, de momento.

Se volvió y se alejó entre la gente, que le abría paso apartándose contra las paredes.Desde luego, no veían su aspecto real. Un hechizo ocultaba sus alas de fuego y podría haber pasado por un ser humano, aunque no lo estaba consiguiendo del todo. A los ojos de la gente era un hombre joven, alto y guapo —con una sobrecogedora belleza difícil de encontrar en la vida real— que deambulaba entre ellos con la elegancia de un predador, prestándoles tan poca atención como si fueran estatuas en un jardín de dioses. De su cintura colgaba una espada, y llevaba la camisa remangada, dejando al descubierto sus antebrazos bronceados y musculosos. Sus manos tenían un aspecto curioso, surcadas por cicatrices blanquecinas y tatuajes de tinta negra —meras líneas repetidas en la parte superior de los dedos—.

Tenía el pelo oscuro y casi rapado, con entradas que afilaban la línea de la frente. Su piel dorada aparecía más oscura en los planos de la cara —los pómulos, la frente, el caballete de la nariz—, como si viviera empapado en una intensa luz color miel.

Su belleza resultaba intimidante, y parecía difícil imaginarlo con una sonrisa en los labios. De hecho, Sasuke no sonreía desde hacía muchos años, y no podía imaginar que volviera a hacerlo otra vez.

Pero todos estos detalles quedaban reducidos a meras impresiones fugaces. Lo que empujaba a la gente a detenerse a su paso eran sus ojos.

Eran de color ámbar, como los de un tigre, y al igual que los de ese animal aparecían perfilados en negro —el negro de sus espesas pestañas y el del kohl, que convertían sus iris dorados en haces de luz—. Eran puros y luminosos, cautivadores y de una belleza dolorosa; sin embargo, les faltaba algo. Tal vez la humanidad, esa capacidad de mostrar benevolencia a la que los hombres, sin ironía, han dado su nombre.

Al doblar una esquina, una anciana se interpuso en su camino y Sasuke lanzó toda la intensidad de su mirada sobre ella, arrancándole un grito ahogado.

Había fuego en sus ojos, y la mujer creyó que su cuerpo comenzaría a arder.

Jadeó y tropezó, y él extendió una mano para sujetarla. Notó calor y cuando pasó junto a ella, sus alas invisibles la rozaron. Surgieron chispas y la anciana quedó boquiabierta, paralizada por el pánico, mientras él se alejaba. Vio claramente cómo unas alas se desplegaban en su sombra al tiempo que él desaparecía, con una ráfaga de calor que le arrancó el pañuelo de la cabeza.

En un instante, Sasuke había ascendido hasta el éter, sin percibir apenas las punzadas de los cristales de hielo que flotaban en el aire enrarecido. Deshizo el hechizo que ocultaba sus alas, convirtiéndolas en sábanas de fuego que azotaban la oscuridad del cielo. Se desplazaba a gran velocidad, en dirección a otra ciudad humana donde encontrar una nueva puerta revestida con la magia del diablo, y después de esa, otra, hasta que todas mostraran la huella negra de su mano.

En otros rincones del mundo, Neji y Hinata cumplían la misma tarea. Y una vez que todas las puertas estuvieran marcadas, sería el principio del fin.

Y comenzaría con fuego.


	10. Capítulo 10

**LA CHICA QUE VA DE ACÁ PARA ALLÁ**

Sakura conseguía normalmente mantener sus dos vidas en equilibrio. Por un lado, era una joven de diecisiete años que estudiaba arte en Praga; por otro, la chica de los recados de una criatura no humana que era lo más parecido que tenía a una familia. Se había dado cuenta de que, a grandes rasgos, disponía de tiempo suficiente a lo largo de la semana para ambas vidas. Si no todas las semanas, la mayoría.

Y esta se estaba convirtiendo en una semana complicada.

El martes, estaba todavía en clase cuando Gamakich se posó en el alféizar de la ventana y golpeó el cristal con el pico. La nota que portaba era más breve incluso que la del día anterior y decía únicamente: «Ven». Sakura acudió a la tienda, aunque, de haber sabido el lugar al que Jiraya pensaba enviarla, no lo habría hecho.

El mercado de animales de Saigón era uno de los lugares que más detestaba en el mundo. Allí, todos los cachorros de gato, pastores alemanes, murciélagos, osos malayos y langures que se exponían en jaulas no se vendían como mascotas, sino como alimento. La madre de un carnicero, una vieja bruja, iba recopilando dientes en una urna funeraria, y Karou acudía a recogerlos cada ciertos meses, cerrando el trato con un amargo trago de vino de arroz que le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

El miércoles, al norte de Canadá. Dos cazadores athabasca y un asqueroso botín de dientes de lobo.

El jueves, a San Francisco, para encontrarse con una joven herpetóloga rubia y recoger un alijo de dientes de serpiente de cascabel, fruto de sus desacertadas investigaciones.

—Podrías ir tú misma a la tienda, ¿lo sabes? —comentó Karou irritada, ya que debía entregar un autorretrato al día siguiente y podría haber empleado aquellas horas en perfeccionarlo.

Existían varias razones por las que los traficantes no acudían a la tienda;

Algunos habían perdido ese privilegio por algún comportamiento inoportuno; otros no habían sido investigados aún; y muchos tenían simplemente miedo a los collares de serpiente, lo que en este caso no debería haber supuesto ningún problema, ya que esta científica en particular había optado por trabajar con ellas.

La herpetóloga se estremeció.

—Fui una vez y pensé que la mujer-serpiente iba a matarme.

Karou contuvo una sonrisa.

—Ya.

Lo entendía perfectamente. Tsunade odiaba a los asesinos de reptiles y, cuando este sentimiento la embargaba, animaba a sus serpientes a la semiestrangulación.

—Bueno, está bien —contó billetes de veinte hasta formar un buen fajo—.Pero recuerda que si fueras a la tienda, Jiraya te recompensaría con deseos mucho más valiosos que el dinero.

Muy a su pesar, Jiraya no confiaba tanto en ella como para que dispensara deseos en su nombre.

—Quizás la próxima vez.

—Como quieras —Sakura se encogió de hombros y se despidió con un ligero movimiento de la mano.

Regresó al portal y, al traspasarlo, descubrió la huella negra de una mano grabada sobre la superficie. Pensaba mencionárselo a Jiraya, pero estaba con un traficante y ella debía acabar sus tareas, así que se marchó.

Después de trabajar hasta bien entrada la noche en el autorretrato, el viernes se sentía agotada y deseosa de que Jiraya no la llamara de nuevo. Normalmente no reclamaba su presencia más de dos veces a la semana, pero esta habían sido ya cuatro. Por la mañana, mientras dibujaba al viejo Sarutobi ataviado únicamente con una boa de plumas —una visión a la que Ino estuvo a punto de no sobrevivir—, no dejó de vigilar de reojo la ventana. Durante el taller de pintura de la tarde, continuó su temor a que Gamakich apareciera, pero no fue así, y después de las clases, esperó a Ino bajo una cornisa para protegerse de la llovizna.

—Pero qué ven mis ojos —dijo su amiga—. Si es un Sakura. Fíjense bien, amigos, porque las oportunidades de contemplar a esta esquiva criatura son cada vez más escasas.

Sakura notó cierta frialdad en su voz.

—¿Un veneno? —sugirió expectante.

Después de aquella semana tan accidentada, le apetecía ir al café, hundirse en un sofá, charlar, reír, dibujar, beber té y recuperar la normalidad perdida.

Ino le regaló un arqueo de cejas.

—¿Ningún _recado_ _en_ el horizonte?

—Gracias a Dios, no. Vamos, me estoy quedando helada.

—No sé, Sakura. Hoy tal vez sea yo quien tiene una misión secreta.

Sakura se mordió la parte interior de la mejilla, sin saber qué responder.

Detestaba que Jiraya le ocultara tantos asuntos, y odiaba aún más tener que hacer lo mismo con Ino. ¿Qué tipo de amistad se basaba en evasivas y mentiras? Según había ido creciendo, conservar los amigos se había convertido en algo casi imposible; la necesidad de engañar siempre se interponía en su camino.

No obstante, había sido mucho peor cuando vivía en la tienda —¡era imposible invitar a un amigo a casa para jugar!—. Todas las mañanas, atravesaba el portal en dirección a Manhattan para acudir a la escuela y a sus clases de karate y aikido, y

regresaba todas las tardes.

Se trataba de una puerta cerrada con tablas en un edificio abandonado del East Village. En quinto curso, su amiga Belinda la vio traspasar aquella puerta y llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía hogar. La noticia se extendió, los padres y los profesores intervinieron y Sakura, incapaz de localizar a Esther, su abuela falsa, quedó inmediatamente bajo la custodia del Departamento de Asuntos Sociales. Fue enviada a una casa de acogida, de la que escapó la primera noche para no volver jamás. Después de aquel episodio: una nueva escuela en Hong Kong y mayor precaución para que nadie la viera atravesar el portal. Lo que significaba más mentiras y secretismo, y la imposibilidad de tener verdaderos amigos.

Ahora tenía edad suficiente para evitar que los servicios sociales husmearan en su vida; sin embargo, conservar las amistades seguía siendo como caminar sobre una cuerda floja. Ino era la mejor amiga que jamás había tenido, y no quería perderla.

Sakura suspiró.

—Siento lo que ha pasado esta semana. Ha sido una verdadera locura. Todo es culpa del trabajo…

-¿Trabajo? ¿Desde cuándo _trabajas?_

—Claro que trabajo. ¿De qué piensas que vivo, de agua de lluvia y fantasías?

Esperaba arrancar una sonrisa a su amiga, pero Ino entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

—¿Cómo quieres que sepa de qué vives, Sakura? ¿Hace cuánto que somos amigas?, y nunca has mencionado ni trabajo, ni familia, ni nada…

—Bueno —contestó Sakura ignorando la parte de la familia—, no se trata exactamente de un empleo. Solo hago recados para un tipo. Recojo paquetes, me reúno con gente.

—¿Como un traficante de droga?

—Vamos, Ino, te prometo que es cierto. Él es un… coleccionista, supongo.

—Claro. ¿Y qué colecciona?

—Cosas. Eso no tiene importancia.

—A mí me importa. Me interesa saberlo. Es solo que suena raro, Sakura. No estarás metida en ningún asunto turbio, ¿verdad?

 _Claro que no_ , pensó Sakura, _en_ _absoluto_. Respiró hondo y añadió:

—De verdad que no puedo contarte nada más. Es su negocio, no el mío.

—Está bien. Déjalo —Ino giró sobre uno de sus tacones de plataforma y empezó a alejarse bajo la lluvia.

—Espera —gritó Sakura.

 _Quería_ hablar de ello. Deseaba contarle todo a Ino, quejarse de su horrible semana —los colmillos de elefante, el desagradable mercado de animales, cómo Jiraya le pagaba únicamente con estúpidos _shings_ , y el escalofriante ruido tras la otra puerta de la tienda—. Podía plasmar todo aquello en su cuaderno de bocetos, lo que servía de ayuda, pero no era suficiente. _Necesitaba hablar._

Por supuesto, no podía hacerlo.

—¿Me acompañas a La Cocina Envenenada, por favor? —suplicó con voz débil y cansada.

Ino volvió la cabeza y contempló la expresión que Sakura ponía a veces cuando pensaba que nadie la miraba. Transmitía tristeza, _carencia_ , y lo peor detodo es que parecía estar siempre allí, como si las demás expresiones de su rostro fueran simples máscaras que Sakura empleaba para ocultarlo.

Ino cedió.

—Vale. Está bien. Me muero por un goulash. ¿Lo coges? Me muero. Ja, ja.

La broma del goulash envenenado confirmó a Sakura que la situación había vuelto a la normalidad. Al menos por ahora. Pero ¿qué sucedería la próxima vez?

Sin paraguas y acurrucadas la una contra la otra, caminaron deprisa bajo el aguacero.

—Tengo algo que contarte —dijo Ino—. El zopenco ha estado merodeando por La Cocina. Me parece que está buscándote.

Sakura refunfuñó.

—Fantástico.

Dei no había parado de llamarla y de enviarle mensajes de texto, pero ella le había ignorado por completo.

—Podríamos ir a otro sitio…

—De eso nada. No voy a permitir que ese pastel de roedor nos arrebate La Cocina. La Cocina es nuestra.

—¿Pastel de roedor? —repitió Ino.

Era el insulto favorito de Tsunade, y tenía sentido dentro del contexto alimentario de la mujer-serpiente, cuya dieta se basaba principalmente en pequeñas criaturas peludas.

Sakura afirmó:

—Sí. Pastel de roedor. Carne picada de ratón con pan rallado y salsa de

tomate…

— _Puaj_. Basta.

—Me imagino que también se podrán utilizar hámsteres —añadió Sakura—. O conejillos de Indias. ¿Sabías que en Perú asan los conejillos de Indias ensartados en

ramas, como si fueran nubes de azúcar?

—Para —exclamó Ino.

—Mmm, bocadillo de conejillo de Indias…

—Cállate ya, antes de que vomite.

 _Por Favor_.

Sakura enmudeció, pero no por la súplica de Ino, sino por el aleteo familiar que captó con el rabillo del ojo. _No, no, no,_ pensó para sus adentros. No volvió la cabeza, no lo haría. _No, Gamakich, no esta noche_.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Ino al notar su repentino silencio.

De nuevo aquel aleteo, esta vez en la luz de una farola dentro de su campo de visión. Se encontraba demasiado alejado para llamar la atención, pero sin duda se trataba de Gamakich.

Maldita sea.

—No pasa nada —respondió Sakura, y siguió caminando con resolución hacia La Cocina Envenenada.

¿Qué debía hacer, golpearse la frente sin más y exclamar que acababa de acordarse de un recado urgente? Se preguntó qué diría Ino si pudiera ver a la pequeña bestia que servía de emisario a Jiraya, tan extraño con sus alas de murciélago sobre el cuerpo emplumado. Aunque, conociendo a Ino, probablemente querría recrearlo en versión marioneta.

—¿Cómo va el proyecto de la marioneta? —preguntó Sakura tratando de actuar con normalidad.

Con el rostro radiante de alegría, Ino empezó a contarle todos los detalles. Sakura la escuchaba a medias, distraída por una mezcla de rebeldía y ansiedad. ¿Qué haría? Jiraya si no acudía a su llamada ¿Qué podía hacer, salir en su busca?

Estaba segura de que Gamakich continuaba detrás de ella, así que, al traspasar el arco que daba acceso al patio de La Cocina Envenenada, lo miró directamente, como diciendo: «Te he visto, pero no te acompaño». Él ladeó la cabeza, perplejo, yella entró en el local dejándolo fuera.

El café estaba abarrotado, aunque, por suerte, Dei no se encontraba a la vista. Sobre los ataúdes se agolpaban trabajadores locales, mochileros, expatriados con aspecto de artistas y estudiantes, y el ambiente estaba tan cargado de humo de tabaco que las estatuas romanas parecían surgir de entre la niebla, ataviadas con sus macabras máscaras antigás.

—Mierda —exclamó Sakura con disgusto al ver que había tres mochileros desaliñados sentados en su mesa favorita—. La Peste está ocupada.

—No hay ni una sola mesa libre —añadió Ino—. Maldita Lonely Planet. Me gustaría retroceder en el tiempo y atracar a ese estúpido escritor de guías al fondo del callejón, para asegurarme de que nunca encontrara este lugar.

—Tú siempre tan violenta. Últimamente quieres atracar y electrocutar a todo el mundo.

—Así es —confirmó Ino—. Te aseguro que cada día odio a más gente. Todo el mundo me irrita. Si ahora soy así, ¿qué pasará cuando sea mayor?

—Te convertirás en una viejecita malvada que dispara a los niños desde su balcón con una escopeta de aire comprimido.

—No. La escopeta de balines solo los encabronaría. Mejor una ballesta. O una bazuca.

—Qué bruta eres.

Ino respondió con una reverencia y lanzó otra mirada frustrada al abarrotado café.

—Vaya mierda. ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro sitio?

Sakura negó con la cabeza. Aún tenían el pelo empapado y no le apetecía aventurarse de nuevo bajo la lluvia. Solo quería disfrutar de su mesa favorita en su café favorito. Sus dedos juguetearon en el bolsillo de la chaqueta con los _shings_ que

había recibido por los recados de aquella semana.

—Tengo la sensación de que esos tíos están a punto de marcharse—aseguró señalando a los mochileros sentados en La Peste.

—No lo creo —respondió Ino—. Tienen las cervezas enteras.

—Pues yo pienso que sí —uno de los _shings_ desapareció de entre los dedos de Sakura y, un segundo después, los mochileros se levantaron—. Te lo dije.

Imaginó el comentario de Jiraya.

 _Desalojar extranjeros de mesas de café: egoísta._

—Qué raro —fue el comentario de Ino al deslizarse tras el enorme caballo para reclamar su mesa. Los mochileros se marcharon con aspecto desconcertado.

—No estaban mal —afirmó Ino.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que los llame?

—Ya sabes la respuesta —habían prometido no liarse con mochileros;

desaparecían como el viento, y eran todos iguales después de un rato, con su barba de varios días y la camisa arrugada—. Solo estaba emitiendo un diagnóstico. Además, parecían algo perdidos, como si fueran cachorritos.

Sakura se sintió culpable. ¿Qué pretendía al desafiar a Jiraya, al gastar deseos en acciones mezquinas como empujar a unos jóvenes inocentes bajo la lluvia? Se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Le dolía la cabeza, tenía el pelo húmedo, estaba cansada y no podía dejar de preocuparse por la reacción del Traficante de Deseos.

¿Qué le diría?

Mientras comían su _goulash_ , Sakura no apartó la mirada de la puerta.

—¿Buscas a alguien? —preguntó Ino.

—No. Es que…, es que me preocupa que aparezca Dei.

—Tranquila, si lo hace, podemos empujarle dentro de este ataúd y clavar la tapa.

—Suena bien.

Pidieron té y se lo sirvieron en un antiguo servicio de plata, con las palabras arsénico y estricnina grabadas en los platillos del azucarero y de la jarrita de la leche.

—Bueno —dijo Sakura—. Mañana vas a ver al chico del violín en el teatro. ¿Tienes algún plan?

—No he pensado nada —respondió Ino—, solo quiero saltarme esa parte y llegar al momento en que seamos novios. Sin mencionar la escena en la que él se da cuenta de que existo.

—Vamos, no puedo creer que quieras saltarte esa parte.

—Me encantaría.

—¿Perderte el momento de conocerle? ¿Las mariposas en el estómago, los vuelcos en el corazón, el rubor en la cara? La parte en la que se traspasa por primera vez el campo magnético del otro y parece como si surgieran líneas de energía invisibles entre ambos…

—¿Líneas de energía invisibles? —repitió Ino—. ¿No te estarás convirtiendo en uno de esos bichos raros new age que llevan cristales encima e interpretan el aura de las personas?

—Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. La primera cita, cogerse de la mano, elprimer beso, los coqueteos y anhelos…

—Eres una romántica incorregible.

—No creas. Además iba a añadir que el principio es lo mejor, cuando todo es precioso, antes de descubrir inevitablemente que son todos unos gilipollas.

Ino frunció el ceño.

—Es imposible que todos sean idiotas, ¿no crees?

—No lo sé. Tal vez no. Quizá solo los guapos.

—Él es guapo. Dios mío, espero que no sea un gilipollas. ¿Existe alguna

posibilidad de que sea buena persona y no tenga pareja? Te lo estoy preguntando en serio. ¿Qué opciones hay?

—Muy pocas.

—Lo sé —Ino se desplomó sobre el sofá con gesto teatral, como una marioneta abandonada.

—A Pavel le gustas —dijo Ino—. Y existen pruebas de que no es imbécil.

—Sí, bueno, Pavel es majo, pero no genera mariposas.

—Las mariposas en el estómago —suspiró Sakura—. Claro. ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que las mariposas están siempre ahí, en el estómago de todos, en todo momento…

—¿Como bacterias?

—No, no como bacterias, como mariposas. Y las de cada uno reaccionan con determinadas personas, a nivel químico, como feromonas, así cuando esas personas se acercan, tus mariposas empiezan a bailar. No pueden evitarlo, es una reacción química.

—Una reacción química. Y eso es romántico.

—Tienes razón. Estúpidas mariposas —inspirada por la idea, Sakura sacó su cuaderno de bocetos y empezó a dibujar una representación cómica de unos

intestinos y un estómago repletos de mariposas. Su nombre científico podría ser _Papilio stomachus_.

—Entonces, si todo es cuestión de química y tú no decides nada, ¿quiere decir que el zopenco todavía hace revolotear tus mariposas? —preguntó Ino.

Sakura levantó la mirada.

—Claro que no. Lo que provoca es que mis mariposas vomiten.

Ino acababa de tomar un sorbo de té y tuvo que taparse la boca rápidamente con la mano para evitar escupirlo, conteniendo la risa hasta que logró tragar.

—Qué asco. ¡Tienes el estómago lleno de vómito de mariposa!

Sakura rió también y siguió dibujando.

—De hecho, creo que mi estómago está repleto de mariposas muertas. Dei las mató.

Junto al dibujo escribió: « _Papilio stomachus_ : criaturas frágiles y vulnerables a las heladas y la traición».

—No importa —afirmó Ino—. Tenían que ser bastante estúpidas para

enamorarse de él. Crecerán otras nuevas, más sensatas. Mariposas inteligentes.

Sakura adoraba a Ino por su disposición a jugar con aquel tipo de tonterías hasta el infinito.

—Estupendo —levantó la taza de té para hacer un brindis—. Por una nueva generación de mariposas, esperemos que menos estúpidas que las anteriores.

Tal vez, en aquel mismo instante, estuvieran creciendo dentro de sus pequeños y regordetes capullos; o tal vez no. Le costaba imaginarse sintiendo de nuevo aquella mágica sensación de cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. _Mejor no_ _preocuparse de ello_ , pensó. No lo necesitaba, bueno, no _quería_ necesitarlo. Anhelar el amor la hacía sentir como un gato que siempre se enrosca en los tobillos maullando _acaríciame_ _, acaríciame, mírame, quiéreme_.

Preferiría ser el gato que observa todo con descaro desde lo alto de una pared, con expresión inescrutable. El gato que evita las caricias, que no las necesita. ¿Por

qué no ser ese gato?

«¡¡¡Sé ese gato!!!», escribió en la esquina de la hoja, junto al dibujo de un minino tranquilo y distante.

Sakura deseaba ser una persona íntegra, serena, que se encontrara cómoda en soledad. Pero ella no era así. Se sentía sola, y temía que aquel vacío interior pudiera expandirse y… la hiciera desaparecer. Ansiaba una presencia a su lado, en todo momento. Unos dedos que rozaran ligeramente su nuca y una voz que se uniera a la suya en la oscuridad. Alguien que la esperara con un paraguas para

acompañarla a casa bajo la lluvia, y sonriera abiertamente al verla llegar.

Que bailara con ella en el balcón, cumpliera sus promesas y conociera sus secretos, que creara un pequeño universo allí donde se encontrara, solo con abrazos, susurros y confianza.

La puerta se abrió. Sakura miró hacia el espejo y ahogó una maldición. Allí estaba de nuevo aquella sombra alada, deslizándose por detrás de algunos turistas.

Sakura se dirigió al aseo, donde recogió la nota que Gamakich le había llevado.

De nuevo, un mensaje escueto. Esta vez decía «Por favor».

 **Nota:**

 **Hola que tal? Solo queria agradecer a el ultimo comentario por darme el impulso de segur adaptando esto.**

 **Los primeros capítulos estan con muchos espacios asi que estoy en preoceso de arreglarlos.**

 **Si les gusta esta primera parte de la historia, seguire para adaptra ya toda la trilogía.**

 **mussa-luna: de verdad gracias por tu comentario, desde el año pasado habia comenzado con esto de la adaptación, pero perdi mi cuenta, y tuve muchos problemas, el año pasado no fue mi año, de todos modos como dije, tu comentario me dio el impulso que necesitaba, salu2**


	11. Capítulo 11

**POR FAVOR**

¿ _Por favor_? Jiraya nunca utilizaba esa expresión. Sakura cruzó la ciudad a toda prisa, con más inquietud que si el mensaje hubiera dicho algo amenazador, como: «Ahora, o verás».

Tsunade abrió la puerta, inusualmente silenciosa.

—¿Qué sucede, Tsunade? ¿Me he metido en un lío?

—Calla. Solo entra y trata de no reprenderlo hoy.

—¿Reprenderlo? —Sakura parpadeó. Pensaba que si alguien estaba en peligro de recibir una reprimenda, era ella.

—A veces te muestras muy dura con él, como si no resultara ya suficientemente difícil.

—¿Qué es suficientemente difícil?

—Su vida. Su trabajo. Dedica todo su tiempo a trabajar. Es una actividad incesante, que no le aporta ninguna alegría, y en ocasiones tú la dificultas aún más con tu actitud.

—¿Mi actitud? —Sakura estaba sorprendida—. ¿He llegado en medio de alguna conversación, Tsunade? Porque no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando…

—He dicho que te calles. Solo estoy pidiendo que intentes ser amable, como cuando eras pequeña. Fuiste una gran alegría para todos nosotros, Sakura. Sé que llevar este tipo de vida no es fácil para ti, pero trata de recordar, en todo momento, que no eres la única con problemas.

Dicho esto, la puerta interior se abrió, y Sakura traspasó el umbral. Se sentía confundida, a la defensiva, pero al ver a Jiraya, lo olvidó todo.

Estaba reclinado sobre el escritorio, con una mano sujetando su enorme cabeza y la otra sosteniendo el hueso de la suerte que colgaba de su cuello. Gamakich brincaba nervioso entre los cuernos de su dueño, emitiendo chillidos de preocupación.

—¿Estás… estás bien? —balbuceó Sakura.

Resultaba extraño pronunciar aquellas palabras, y se dio cuenta de que nunca le había preguntado aquello, a pesar de todos los interrogantes con los que lo había acosado a lo largo de su vida. Tampoco había encontrado razón para hacerlo; él apenas insinuaba cualquier emoción, y mucho menos debilidad o fatiga.

Jiraya levantó la cabeza, soltó el hueso de la suerte y dijo simplemente:

—Has venido.

Parecía sorprendido y aliviado, lo que provocó en Sakura cierto sentimiento de culpa.

—Bueno, por favor es la palabra mágica —dijo tratando de ser amable.

—Pensé que tal vez te habíamos perdido.

—¿ _Perderme_? ¿Te refieres a que creíste que había muerto?

—No, Karou. Supuse que habías recuperado tu libertad.

—Mi… —balbuceó con voz apagada. Recuperar su libertad—. ¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Siempre he imaginado que algún día tus pasos seguirán su propio camino y te alejarán de nosotros. Como debería ser. Pero me alegro de que ese día no haya llegado aún.

Sakura se levantó, con los ojos clavados en Jiraya.

—¿De verdad? Me salto una misión y piensas que ya está, que me he largado para siempre. Por Dios. ¿Qué crees, que voy a desaparecer así, sin más?

—Dejarte marchar, Sakura, sería como abrir la ventana a una mariposa. Nunca esperas que vuelva.

—Yo no soy una puta mariposa.

—No. Eres un ser humano, y tu lugar está en el mundo de los humanos. Tu infancia casi ha terminado…

—Y… ¿qué? ¿Ya no me necesitas?

—Al contrario. Ahora te necesito más que nunca. Como he dicho antes, me alegro de que hoy no sea el día en que vayas a abandonarnos.

Todo aquello era nuevo para Sakura: que llegaría un día en que dejaría a su familia quimérica, e incluso que poseyera la libertad para hacerlo si así lo deseaba.

Pero _no_ quería abandonarlos. Bueno, tal vez deseaba evitar algunos de los trabajitos más repulsivos, pero eso no significaba que se sintiera como una mariposa que golpea un cristal, tratando de salir y escapar. No sabía qué decir.

Jiraya deslizó un monedero sobre el escritorio, acercándoselo.

El recado. Casi había olvidado por qué se encontraba allí. Enfadada, agarró el monedero y lo abrió. Dírhams, entonces debía acudir a Marruecos. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Izîl? —preguntó, y Jiraya asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero todavía no toca —Sakura se reunía con un ladrón de tumbas en

Marrakech el último domingo de cada mes, pero aún era viernes, y faltaba una semana para la cita fijada.

—Sí toca —afirmó Jiraya, y señaló un gran tarro de boticario colocado en

una estantería detrás de él. Sakura lo conocía bien. Normalmente estaba lleno de dientes humanos, pero en aquel momento se encontraba casi vacío.

—Vaya —paseó la mirada por la estantería y descubrió sorprendida que el contenido de otros muchos tarros también había disminuido. No recordaba ninguna época en la que la reserva de dientes hubiera sido tan escasa—. Estás derrochando dientes. ¿Tienes algún asunto entre manos?

Era una pregunta estúpida. Como si supiera lo que implicaba que Jiraya estuviera utilizando más dientes, cuando ni siquiera sabía para qué los empleaba.

—Ve a comprobar qué tiene Izîl —dijo Jiraya—. Preferiría no enviarte a otro lugar en busca de dientes humanos, si puedo evitarlo.

—Sí, yo también.

Sakura rozó con los dedos las cicatrices de bala de su vientre y recordó San Petersburgo. A pesar de la enorme abundancia de dientes humanos que había en el mundo, conseguirlos podía resultar interesante.

Jamás olvidaría la imagen de aquellas muchachas en la bodega de un carguero, aún vivas y con las bocas ensangrentadas, a la espera de nuevas torturas.

Tal vez lograran escapar. Cada vez que volvían a su memoria, Sakura añadía a la imagen un final inventado, igual que Tsunade le había enseñado a hacer con las

pesadillas para recuperar el sueño. La única manera de soportar aquel recuerdo era pensar que les había concedido tiempo suficiente para escapar de sus captores, y quizá fuera así. Al menos lo había intentado.

Qué sensación más extraña le provocó recibir aquel disparo. Con qué _tranquilidad_ había reaccionado, y con qué rapidez había desenfundado el cuchillo que llevaba oculto y lo había clavado.

Una y otra vez. Una y otra vez.

Durante años se había entrenado para luchar, pero jamás había necesitado proteger su vida. Sin embargo, en un instante, había descubierto que sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo.

—Prueba en Jemaâ-el-Fna —añadió Jiraya—. Gamakich divisó allí a Izîl,

aunque fue hace horas, cuando te convoqué por primera vez. Con suerte, puede que siga en ese lugar.

Una vez pronunciadas aquellas palabras, se inclinó de nuevo sobre la bandeja repleta de dientes de mono, lo que aparentemente indicaba a Sakura que podía marcharse. Volvía a ser el viejo Jiraya, de lo cual se alegró. Ese nuevo ser que decía por favor y hablaba de ella como de una mariposa resultaba perturbador.

—Lo encontraré —afirmó Sakura—. Y no tardaré en regresar con los bolsillos repletos de dientes humanos. Claro que sí. Apostaría lo que fuera a que nadie en el mundo ha dicho hoy estas mismas palabras.

El Traficante de Deseos guardó silencio y Sakura titubeó en el vestíbulo.

—Jiraya —dijo volviéndose hacia él—. Quiero que sepas que nunca te

abandonaré… sin más.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos de reptil aparecieron nublados por el agotamiento.

—Es imposible saber lo que uno hará —dijo agarrando de nuevo el hueso de la suerte—. No te tomo la palabra.

Tsunade cerró la puerta y Sakura se internó en Marruecos. Sin embargo, no podía olvidar la imagen de Jiraya de aquel modo, ni la inquietante sensación de que algo terrible estaba sucediendo.


	12. Chapter 12

**ALGO TOTALMENTE DISTINTO.**

Sasuke la vio salir. Estaba aproximándose a la puerta y, unos pasos antes de llegar a ella, esta se abrió, liberando un acre torrente de magia que le provocó dentera. En el portal apareció una muchacha con el pelo de un inverosímil color rosa. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no notó su presencia cuando pasó junto a él apresuradamente.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio, pero contempló como se alejaba hasta que la curva del callejón le robó la imagen de aquella chica y su ondulante cabellera rosa. Sacudió la cabeza, se volvió hacia la puerta y colocó la mano sobre ella. El siseo de la madera al quemarse, su mano delineada en humo, y misión cumplida: aquella era la última puerta que debía marcar. En otros puntos del planeta, Hinata y Neji estaban finalizando también su trabajo, y regresando hacia Samarkanda.

Sasuke se disponía a alzar el vuelo e iniciar el último tramo de su viaje para reunirse con los otros antes de volver a casa, pero sintió un pálpito en el corazón, y después otro; y permaneció inmóvil, y permaneció con los pies en la tierra y la mirada fija en el lugar por el que había desaparecido la chica.

Sin pensarlo, se encontró siguiendo sus pasos.

Cuando vislumbró a lo lejos el resplandor de su pelo, se preguntó como una muchacha como aquella podía tener relación alguna con las quimeras. A juzgar por lo que había visto, todos los traficantes de Jiraya eran repugnantes brutos con los ojos muertos y peste a matadero. Pero ¿ella? Ella poseía una belleza deslumbrante, ágil y vital, aunque seguramente no fuera aquello lo que lo había intrigado. Todos sus semejantes eran hermosos, hasta tal punto que, para ellos, la belleza casi había perdido su significado. Entonces, ¿Qué le había empujado a seguirla, cuando debería estar surcando el cielo? Habría sido incapaz de decirlo. Parecía como si un susurro le animara a continuar hacia adelante.

La median de Marrakech era un verdadero laberinto, alrededor de trescientos callejones sin salida entrelazados como un montón de serpientes en un cajón, pero la chica parecía saber perfectamente a donde se dirigía. Se detuvo un instante para deslizar un dedo sobre la trama de un tejido, y Sasuke aminoró el paso y se desvió un poco hacia un lado para contemplarla mejor.

Su rostro pálido y hermoso, dejó traslucir cierta nostalgia –una especie de _carencia_ -, pero tan pronto como el vendedor le dirigió la palabra, se iluminó con una sonrisa. Respondió con soltura, empleando un árabe sonoro, gutural y con un tono parecido a un ronroneo. Hizo reír al hombre, y ambos intercambiaron bromas.

Sasuke la observaba con la mirada fija como un halcón. Hasta hacia unos días, los humanos habían sido para el poco más que una leyenda, y ahora se encontraba su mundo. Era como saltar dentro de un libro –un libro vivo, lleno de colores, fragancias, inmundicia y caos-, y la muchacha del pelo rosa deambulaba por sus páginas como un hada a través de un relato. La luz la trataba de manera distinta que al resto, y el aire parecía detenerse a su alrededor, como un aliento contenido.

Como si aquel lugar fuera un cuento dedicado a _ella._

¿Quién era?

No lo sabía, pero la intuición le susurro que fuera quien fuese, no se trataba de otra callejera de Jiraya. Estaba seguro de que era algo totalmente distinto

Sin perderla de vista, merodeó tras ella mientras seguía su camino por la medina.


	13. Chapter 13

**EL LADRÓN DE TUMBAS.**

Sakura caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de olvidar su inquietud por Jiraya. ¿Qué significaba todo aquel rollo de _recuperar su libertad_? La invadió una sensación de inminente soledad, como si fuera un animal huérfano criado por buenos samaritanos a punto de ser devuelto a la naturaleza.

Ella no quería ser liberada. Prefería seguir _recibiendo protección,_ pertenecer a un lugar y a una familia, irrevocablemente.

-Señorita, remedios mágicos para las entrañas melancólicas- oyó que alguien le ofrecía, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa al rechazarlo con la cabeza. _Y ¿Qué pasa con los corazones melancólicos?,_ pensó. ¿Existía alguna cura para ellos? Probablemente. Entre tanto charlatán, era posible también encontrar verdadera magia. Ella conocía a un escribiente vestido de blanco que redactaba cartas dirigidas a los muertos (y las entregaba), y un viejo narrador de historias que vendía ideas para relatos a escritores a cambio de un año de sus vidas. Sakura había visto a turistas reír mientras firmaban aquel contrato, sin dar credibilidad alguna al documento, pero ella si creía en su veracidad. ¿Acaso no había sido testigo de cosas más extrañas?

A medida que avanzaba, la ciudad comenzó a distraerla de sus preocupaciones. Resultaba difícil dejarse llevar por la tristeza en un lugar con aquel. En algunos _derbs,_ nombre que recibían las callejuelas, el mundo parecía cubierto de alfombras. En otros, los tejidos de seda recién recién teñidos goteaban tonos escarlata y cobalto sobre las cabezas de los viandantes. Diferentes idiomas revoloteaban por el aire como aves exóticas: árabe, francés, lenguas tribales. Las mujeres apresuraban a los niños para que regresaran a casa y se acostaran, y los ancianos, tocados con feces, se reunían junto a las puertas a fumar.

Risas, aroma a canela y a burros, y colores, por todas partes colores.

Sakura se dirigió a la plaza Jema-el-Fna, centro neurálgico, de la cuidad y disparatado carnaval de seres humanos: encantadores de serpientes y bailarinas, niños descalzos y cubiertos de polvo, carteristas, turistas desventurados y puestos de comida donde se vendía zumo de naranja hasta cabezas de cordero azadas. En algunas misiones, Sakura intentaba regresar al portal tan rápido como le fuera posible, pero en Marrakech le gustaba pasear en tranquilidad, tomar un té con hierbabuena y rebuscar los zancos babuchas puntiagudas y pulseras de plata.

Esa noche, sin embargo, no podía entretenerse. Jiraya estaba claramente ansioso por recibir sus dientes. Recordó de nuevo los tarros vacíos, y una terrible curiosidad se apoderó de su mente. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello? _¿Qué?_ Trató de olvidar las preguntas. Después de todo, iba en busca de Kabuto, el ladrón de tumbas, cuya vida era un verdadero cuento con moraleja.

No te dejes arrastrar por la curiosidad era una de las reglas fundamentales de Jiraya, y Kabuto no lo había cumplido. Sakura sentía lastima por él, porque lo comprendía. En ella, la curiosidad era también un fuego obstinado que se avivaba en ante cualquier esfuerzo por extinguirlo. Cuanto más ignoraba Jiraya sus preguntas, más ansiaba conocer las respuestas. Y tenía _muchas_ preguntas.

Los dientes, por supuesto, ¿para qué demonios los utilizaba?

¿Y qué pasaba con la otra puerta? ¿A dónde conducía?

¿Qué eran exactamente las quimeras y de donde habían venido? ¿Existían más?

¿Y qué decir de ella? ¿Quiénes eran sus padres y porque la había criado Jiraya? ¿Era el típico personaje de cuentos de hadas, o algo así como la primera hija de la historia de Rupmlestiltskin, o el pago de una deuda? O tal vez su madre fuera una traficante estrangulada por un collar de serpiente que dejo una bebe lloriqueante en el suelo de la tienda. Sakura había imaginado cientos de posibilidades, pero la verdad seguía siendo un misterio.

¿Estaría viviendo una vida que no era suya, lejos de la que si le pertenecía?

En ocasiones, esta idea se le presentaba con certeza absoluta –había una existencia paralela que la hostigaba, fuera de su alcance-. Mientras dibujaba o caminaba, y una vez que bailaba muy pegada a Dei, le asaltaba la sensación de que tendría que estar haciendo algo distinto con las manos, con las piernas, con el cuerpo. Algo distinto. Algo distinto. Algo _muy_ distinto.

Pero ¿qué?

Llegó a la plaza y deambuló entre la muchedumbre, sincronizando sus movimientos con los ritmos místicos de la música gnawa, al tiempo que esquivaba motocicletas y acróbatas. De las barbacoas de carne surgían espesas nubes de humo, como si fueran casas en llamas, y había jóvenes que susurraban hachís y aguadores con trajes típicos que gritaban: ¡Foto! ¡Foto!. A cierta distancia, reconoció el perfil jorobado de Kabuto entre los artistas de henna y los dentistas ambulantes.

Visitarlos a intervalos de un mes se asemejaba a contemplar secuencias progresivas de su deterioro. Cuando Sakura era pequeña, Kabuto trabajaba como médico investigador –un hombre honesto y educado con dulces ojos negros-. El mismo acudía a la tienda y negociaba en el escritorio de Jiraya y, al contrario que los demás traficantes, conseguía que cada encuentro pareciera una visita amistosa. Filtreaba con Tsunade y le llevaba pequeños obsequios –serpientes talladas en vainas de semillas, pendientes de jade en forma de gota, almendras.; regaló a Sakura varias muñecas y un diminuto juego de té de plata para ellas; y tampoco descuidaba a Jiraya, para el que dejaba sobre la mesa, antes de marcharse y de forma casual, bombones o tarros de miel.

Pero eso fue antes de que su cuerpo se deformara bajo el peso de una terrible elección, antes de volverse jorobado y loco. Dejó de ser bienvenido en la tienda, y Sakura comenzó a encontrarse con él allí.

Al verlo, se sintió invadida por una tierna lastima. Estaba terriblemente encorvado y un nudoso bastón de madera de olivo era lo único que evitara que cayera de bruces. Tenía los ojos amoratados y los dientes, postizos, eran demasiado grandes para su rostro consumido. Cualquier transeúnte se habría apiadado de él; sin embargo, para Sakura, que había visto su aspecto unos años atrás, era como contemplar una tragedia.

El rostro de Kabuto se iluminó al conocerla.

-¡Miren quién ha venido! La hermosa hija del Traficante de Deseos, la dulce embajadora de los dientes. ¿Has venido a invitar a este triste anciano una taza de té?

-Hola, Kabuto. Suena bien lo de tomar té- respondió ella, y le guio hacia el café donde solían encontrarse.

-¿Ha pasado ya un mes, cariño? Me temo que había olvidado nuestra cita.

-Tranquilo, es que he venido antes.

-Bueno, siempre es un placer verte, aunque me temo que no dispongo gran cosa que ofrecer al viejo diablo.

-Pero ¿tienes algunos?

-Algunos.

Al contrario que la mayoría de los traficantes, Kabuto no cazaba ni asesinaba; él no provocaba muertes. Antes, cuando trabajaba como médico n zonas de conflicto, había tenido acceso a los caídos en el campo de batalla, cuyos dientes nadie hacharía en falta. Ahora que la locura le había arrebatado su modo de vida, debía asaltar tumbas.

De repente, exclamó con brusquedad:

-¡Cállate, monstruo! Pórtate bien, y ya veremos después.

Sakura sabía que no se dirigía a ella, fingió educadamente que no haberle escuchado.

Llegaron al café. Cuando Kabuto se desplomó en su silla, está se torció y crujió y sus patas se combaron como si soportara un peso mucho mayor que el de un hombre enjuto.

-Bueno –preguntó una vez acomodado-, ¿Qué hay de mis viejos amigos?, ¿Cómo esta Tsunade?

-Está bien

-Añoro su rostro. ¿Tienes dibujos nuevos de ella?

Sakura se los mostró

-Qué hermosa – Kabuto acarició la mejilla de Tsunade con la yema del dedo-. Precioso. El tema _y_ el trabajo. Posees un gran talento, querida –al toparse con el episodio del furtivo somalí, resopló-. Malditos locos, lo que Jiraya tiene que aguantar por tratar con humanos.

Sakura arqueó las cejas.

-Vamos, el problema no es que sean humanos, sino _infra_ humanos.

-Totalmente cierto. Es de suponer que cada raza tiene su mala simiente. ¿No es cierto, mi bestia? –las últimas palabras las dirigió hacia su hombro, y esta vez una leve respuesta pareció surgir del aire.

Sakura no pudo contenerse, y dirigió los ojos al suelo, donde la sombra de Kabuto se dibujaba nítida sobre las baldosas. Parecía de mala educación mirar, como si la… _afección…_ de Kabuto debiera ser ignorada, al igual que un ojo vago o una marca de nacimiento. Su sombra revelaba lo que no se advertía al contemplarle directamente.

Las sombras decían la verdad, y la de Kabuto descubría que sobre su espalda portaba una criatura invisible a la mirada. Era un ser fornido, descomunal, que rodeaba firmemente su cuello con los brazos. Esta era la consecuencia de su curiosidad: esa cosa iba montada sobre el como si fuera una mula. Sakura no comprendía lo que había sucedido; solo sabía que Kabuto había formulado un deseo para obtener conocimiento, y que así era como se había materializado. Jiraya advertía a Sakura que los deseos poderosos podían desembocar en poderosos fracasos, y ahí estaba la evidencia.

Sakura supuso que aquella criatura invisible, llamada Orochimaru, poseía los secretos que Kabuto había ansiado conocer. Sin embargo, el precio había sido desmesurado.

Orochimaru estaba hablando. Sakura solo podía distinguir un susurro muy ligero y un sonido parecido al beso suave de unos labios carnosos.

-No- exclamó Kabuto-. _No_ voy a preguntarle eso. Responderá que no.

Sakura contempló con, con asco, como Kabuto discutía con aquella cosa, a la que solo podía distinguir en la sombra. Finalmente, el ladrón de tumbas claudicó.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¡cállate ya! Se lo preguntaré –se volvió hacia ella y dijo con tono de disculpa-: Quiere probar. Solo un poquito.

-¿Probar? –Sakura parpadeó extrañada. Todavía no les había servido el té- ¿El qué?

-A ti, hija de un deseo. Solo un lametón. Promete no morder.

Sakura sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

-De eso _nada._

-Te lo dije –refunfuñó Kabuto-. ¿Ahora permanecerás callado, _por favor_?

Por respuesta recibió un tenue silbido.

Un camarero ataviado con una chilaba blanca les sirvió el té con hierbabuena.

Alzó la tetera a la altura de su cabeza y, con maestría, dirigió el largo chorro al interior de los vasos grabados. Al contemplar las mejillas hundidas del ladrón de tumbas, Sakura pidió también dulces y le concedió unos instantes para comer y beber antes de preguntarle:

-Bueno, ¿Qué tienes?

Kabuto rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un puñado de dientes que dejó caer sobre la mesa.

Oculto en la sombra de una puerta cercana, Sasuke se irguió. Todo se detuvo y quedó silencioso a su alrededor, y él solo veía aquellos dientes, y a la muchacha revisándolos de la misma manera que él sabía que lo hacía la vieja bestia hechicera.

 _Dientes._ Que inofensivos parecían sobre aquella mesa –simples huesecillos sucios saqueados a los muertos-. Y si permanecieran al mundo al que pertenecían, no dejaban de ser eso. Sin embargo, en manos de Jiraya se convertían en algo totalmente distinto.

La misión de Sasuke consistía en acabar con ese comercio nauseabundo y, al mismo tiempo, con la magia negra del diablo.

Observó cómo la chica inspeccionaba los dientes con desenvoltura, como si estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo, y a su repugnancia se le sumó una especie de decepción. Le había parecido demasiado inocente para ese negocio, pero al parecer no lo era. No obstante, no se había equivocado al suponer que se trataba de una mera traficante. Era más que eso, puesto que estaba allí sentada, realizando el trabajo de Jiraya, pero ¿Qué?

-Por Dios, Kabuto –se quejó Sakura-. Estos son asquerosos. ¿Los acabas de traer del cementerio?

-De una fosa común. Estaba escondida, pero Orochimaru la olfateó. Siempre encuentra a los muertos.

-Vaya talento.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío al imaginar a Orochimaru mirándola de forma lasciva, con deseos de darle un lametón. Centró su atención en los dientes. De las raíces colgaban restos de carne seca, unida a la tierra del lugar de donde habían sido exhumados. Incluso cubiertos de suciedad, resultaba obvio que no eran dientes de gran calidad, sino de alguien que había roído alimentos duros, fumado pipa e ignorado la pasta dentífrica.

Sakura recogió los dientes de la mesa y los hechó en el té que quedaba en su taza, removió el contenido y lo vertió formando un húmedo montón de hojas de hierbabuena y dientes, ahora algo menos sucios. Uno por uno, los fue inspeccionando: incisivos, molares y colmillos como de niños.

-Kabuto. Sabes que Jiraya no quiere dientes de niño.

-No pretendas saberlo todo, niña –respondió con brusquedad.

-¿Cómo dices?

-En ocasiones si los quiera. _Una vez._ Hubo una vez que me pidió unos cuantos.

Sakura no le creyó. Jiraya nunca compraba dientes inmundos, ya fuera de animales o de humanos, pero no consideró oportuno discutir.

-Está bien –apartó aquellos diminutos dientes y trató de no imaginar pequeños cadáveres en fosas comunes-, pero esta vez no pidió ninguno, así que tengo que rechazarlos.

Cogió cada uno de los dientes de adulto, escuchó lo que transmitían sus murmullos y los clasifico en dos montones.

Kabuto la observaba con ansiedad, fijando la mirada en uno y otro montón.

-Han masticado demasiado, ¿verdad? ¡Gitanos glotones! Siguieron masticando después de muertos. No tienen modales. No saben cómo comportarse en la mesa.

La mayoría de los dientes estaban excesivamente desgastados y llenos de caries, y no servían para Jiraya. Cuando Sakura terminó de caseificarlos, había un montón mayor que el otro, pero Kabuto no sabía cuál era cada uno. Esperanzado, señaló el más abundante.

Ella negó con la cabeza y saco algunos billetes de la cartera que le había entregado Jiraya. Le pago una cantidad demasiado generosa para tan pocos dientes y tan lamentable, pero aun así, era menos de lo que Kabuto esperaba.

-Tengo tanto tiempo cavando –gimió-. ¿A cambio de qué? ¿De papel con la imagen de un rey muerto? Me persigue la mirada de los muerto –su voz se tornó más débil-. No pedo continuar con esto, Sakura. Estoy destrozado. Ya casi no puedo sujetar la pala. Escarbo la tierra dura, cavando como un perro. Estoy acabado.

Una profunda pena invadió a Sakura.

-Seguramente hay otras maneras de vivir…

-No, lo único que me queda es la muerte. Uno debería morir con dignidad, cuando ya no es posible _vivir_ con dignidad. Lo dijo Nietzsche, ¿le conoces? Un hombre sabio y con gran bigote- trató de esbozar una sonrisa.

-Kabuto, no es posible que desees _morir._

-Ojalá existiera una forma de ser libre.

-¿No existe? –Pregunto Sakura con seriedad-. Tiene que haber _algo_ que puedas hacer.

-Prefiero no pensar en ello, querida, pero… _existe_ una manera, si tu me ayudaras. Eras la única persona que conozco con suficiente valentía y bondad… ¡Ay! –Kabuto se llevó una mano a la oreja y, al ver que escurría sangre entre sus dedos, Sakura retrocedió. Orochimaru debió haberle _mordido-_ ¡Si, eres un monstruo! No me importa lo que fueras, ¡ahora eres un monstruo!

Se desencadenó una extraña pelea; parecía como si el anciano luchara consigo mismo. El camarero reaccionó con agitación, y Sakura abandonó su silla para alejarse3 de los miembros que se sacudían, tanto visibles como invisibles.

.Para. ¡Para! –gritó Kabuto, con los ojos desorbitados.

Buscó un apoyo, levantó el bastón y descargo un fuerte golpe contra su propio hombro y al se encamarado en él. Repitió el gesto una y otra vez, como si se estuviera golpeando a si mismo, dejó escapar un grito y cayó de rodillas. Levantó a prisa ambas manos hacia su cuello y el bastón repiqueteó contra el suelo. La sangre comenzó a chorreas por el cuello de su chilaba –seguramente un nuevo mordisco de aquella cosa-. El sufrimiento de su rostro era más de lo que Sakura podía soportar, así que, sin pensarlo, corrió a su lado y le agarró el brazo para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Terrible error.

De repente, notó que algo se deslizaba por su cuello, y tembló de asco. Era una _lengua._ Orochimaru lo había conseguido. Escuchó como tragaba de manera repugnante y se apartó, dejando al ladrón de tumbas de rodillas.

Su paciencia se había agotado, así que recogió los dientes y el cuaderno de dibujo.

-Espera, por favor –gritó Kabuto-. Sakura, por favor.

Aquella suplica sonó tan desesperada que Sakura vaciló. Kabuto rebuscó en su bolsillo y le tendió algo. Unos alicates. Parecían oxidados, pero ella sabía que no se trataba de óxido. Era la que herramienta de Kabuto empleaba en su negocio, y estaba cubierta con restos de las bocas de los muertos.

-Por favor, querida –rogó-. No hay nadie más.

Comprendió rápidamente a qué se refería y retrocedió horrorizada.

-¡No, Kabuto! _Por Dios._ La respuesta es _no._

-¡Un _Bruxis_ podría salvarme! Yo no puedo conseguir uno, ya utilicé el mío. Sería necesario otro para revertir mi estúpido deseo. Tú podrías hacerlo. Por favor. ¡ _Por favor!_

Un _bruxis_. Era el único deseo que superaba en poder al _gravriel_ , y tenía un precio singular: sólo podía pagarse con los propios dientes. Todos ellos, y extraídos por uno mismo.

Sakura se sintió aturdida al pensar en arrancarse los dientes uno tras otro.

-No seas ridículo –susurró consternada ante la simple proposición. Pero después de toso Kabuto _estaba_ loco, y en aquellos momento en verdad lo parecía.

Sakura retrocedió.

-¡Sabes que no me atrevería a pedírtelo si no fuera la única solución!

Sakura se alejó rápidamente con la cabeza gacha, y no habría detenido su paso para mirar atrás de no ser por otro grito que escucho a su espalda. Surgió una violencia entre el caos de Jema-el-Fna y en un instante acalló los demás sonidos.

Era una especie de lamento desesperado, una descarga sonora débil y aguda, distinta a cualquier cosa que Sakura hubiera escuchado jamás.

Sin duda no era Kabuto.

Aquel gemido sobrenatural adquirió intensidad, tembloroso y violento, hasta romper como una ola y convertirse en un lenguaje –susurrante, sin consonantes fuertes-. Las modulaciones sugerían palabras, pero se trataba de un idioma extraño incluso para Sakura, que poseía más de veinte en su colección. Se volvió y contemplo que todos a su alrededor se giraban también, estirando el cuello, y que la preocupación de sus rostros se convertía en terror cuando identificaban el origen de aquel sonido.

Entonces, ella también lo vio.

La criatura que Kabuto cargaba en su espalda había dejado de ser invisible.


	14. Chapter 14

**MORTIFERO PAJARO DEL ALMA.**

Aquel idioma resultaba totalmente desconocido para Sakura, no así para Sasuke.

-Serafín, ¡te veo! –Afirmó la voz-. ¡Sé quién eres! Hermano, hermano, he cumplido mi condena. ¡Haré cualquier cosa! Estoy arrepentido, he recibido suficiente castigo…

Perplejo y sin comprender lo que sucedía, Sasuke clavó la mirada en el ser que se había materializado sobre la espalda del anciano.

Estaba prácticamente desnudo, y de su torso abotargado salían unos brazos sarmentosos con los que aprisionaba el cuello del viejo. Unas piernas atrofiadas pendían de su espalda, y su hinchada cabeza aparecía tirante y púrpura, como atiborrada de sangre y a punto de reventar con un estallido húmedo. Resultaba horroroso, y que hablara el idioma del serafín era una autentica abominación.

La absoluta incongruencia de aquella situación paralizó a Sasuke, que permaneció fijo en la escena, antes de que el asombro de oír su propia lengua desembocara en estupor por lo que estaba escuchando.

-¡Me arrancaron las alas, hermano! –con la mirada clavada en Sasuke, la criatura retiró una mano del cuello del anciano y lo extendió hacia él, con gesto implorante-. ¡Me retorcieron las piernas para que tuviera que arrastrarme, como los gusanos! ¡Hace mil años que me expulsaron, mil años de tormento, pero por fin has venido, has venido para llevarme a casa!

¿A casa?

No. Eso era imposible.

Había personas que huían ante la visión de aquella criatura; otros se habían vuelto, siguiendo la dirección de su suplica, y clavaban los ojos en Sasuke. Él se percató y recorrió la multitud con su mirada llameante. Algunos retrocedieron, murmurando plegarias. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en la chica del pelo rosa, situada a unos veinte metros de distancia. Una figura tranquila y luminosa en medio de la multitud.

Y le estaba mirando.

Unos ojos perfilados con kohl en su rostro bronceado por el sol. Ojos color fuego con un resplandor de chispas que dibujaban una estela incandescente en el aire. Sakura sintió una sacudida –no se trataba de un mero sobresalto, sino de una reacción en cadena que recorrió su cuerpo como un torrente de adrenalina-. Sus extremidades adquirieron la ligereza y la fuerza de un despertar, un enfrentamiento o un vuelo repentino, algo químico y salvaje.

 _¿Quién es?,_ pensó al tiempo que su mente trataba de alcanzar el fervor de su cuerpo.

Y _¿Que era?_

Porque era obvio que aquella presencia inmóvil en medio del tumulto no era un ser humano. Las palmas de las manos le palpitaban, cerró los puños y sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas.

 _Enemigo. Enemigo. Enemigo._ Aquella palabra resonaba en su interior al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón: aquel ser extraño con ojos de fuego era su enemigo. Su rostro –bello, perfecto, _mítico_ \- carecía por completo de expresión. Sakura estaba atrapada entre el deseo de huir y el temor de darle la espalda.

Kabuto apresuró la decisión.

- _Malak!_ –Aulló apuntando con el dedo al hombre-. _Malak!_

Un ángel.

 _¿Un ángel?_

-¡Te conozco mortífero pájaro del alma! ¡Sé lo que eres! –Kabuto se volvió hacia Sakura y la urgió-. Sakura, hija de un deseo, vuelve con Jiraya. Dile que los serafines están aquí. Que han regresado. ¡Debes advertirle! ¡Corre, pequeña, corre!

Y eso hizo.

A través de Jema-el-Fna, donde aquellos que trataban de huir encontraban el paso obstaculizado por los que permanecían conmocionados. Sakura se abrió camino entre la multitud, empujó a varias personas, rodeó a un camello y saltó por encima de una cobra enroscada que lanzó un mordisco inofensivo, ya que carecía de colmillos. Miró furtivamente por encima de su hombro y no percibió ninguna señal de persecución –ninguna señal de él - pero notaba su presencia.

Era un estremecimiento en todas las terminaciones nerviosas que mantenían su cuerpo alerta. Se había convertido en la presa de una cacería, y ni siquiera tenía su cuchillo escindido en la bota. Nunca pensó que fuera a necesitarlo en una visita al ladrón de tubas.

Corrió y abandonó la plaza por uno de los múltiples callejones que desembocaban en ella como afluentes. En los zocos, la muchedumbre se había dispersado y muchas luces estaban ya apagadas. A la carrera, fue atravesando zonas sumidas en la oscuridad, con zancadas largas, acompasadas y ligeras, y pisadas casi silenciosas. Tomaba las curvas muy abiertas, para evitar colisiones, y miraba atrás una y otra vez, una y otra vez, sin ver a nadie.

 _Un ángel._

Aquellas palabras seguían resonando en su cerebro.

El portal estaba próximo —solo un giro más, otro callejón sin salida y lo habría logrado, si conseguía llegar hasta allí—.

Por encima de ella, movimientos apresurados, calor y el grave sonido de un batir de alas.

En el cielo, la oscuridad se concentró en el punto donde una silueta ocultaba la luna. Algo se estaba precipitando sobre Sakura, impulsado por unas alas enormes e imposibles. Calor, aleteos y el silbido del aire hendido por una espada. Una espada. Sakura saltó hacia un lado y sintió el mordisco del acero en su hombro mientras atravesaba una puerta tallada y la cerraba con violencia. La madera saltó en pedazos, ella agarró un trozo irregular, y se volvió para enfrentarse a su atacante.

Él se encontraba prácticamente a su lado, con la punta de la espada sobre el suelo.

 _Dios mío_ , pensó Sakura al contemplarle.

 _Dios mío_.

Realmente era un ángel.

Apareció ante ella en toda su esencia. La hoja de su larga espada reflejaba el resplandor blanco de sus alas incandescentes —unas alas brillantes tan enormes que rozaban los muros de ambos lados del callejón, y cuyas plumas parecían llamas de vela lamidas por el viento—.

Y aquellos ojos.

Su mirada era como una mecha encendida que abrazaba el aire que había entre ellos. Era lo más hermoso que Sakura había visto jamás. Su primer pensamiento, aunque incongruente pero embriagador, fue memorizar su imagen para dibujarlo después.

El segundo, que no habría un después, porque iba a matarla.

Se abalanzó sobre ella a tal velocidad que sus alas dibujaron haces de luz en el aire, y cuando Sakura saltó de nuevo hacia un lado, aquel perfil encendido siguió abrazando su mirada. La alcanzó otra vez con la espada, aunque logró salvarse de la estocada asesina. Era rápida. Sakura mantenía la distancia entre ambos, y cuando el intentaba reducirla, ella respondía con movimientos, ágiles, fluidos. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo, y tras su impresionante belleza, Sakura contempló crueldad, y una ausencia absoluta de compasión.

Él atacó de nuevo. A pesar de su rapidez, Sakura no lograba mantenerse fuera del alcance de la espada. El golpe dirigido a su garganta rebotó en el omóplato. No sentía dolor —eso vendría después, a menos que la _matara_ —, solo un calor que se extendía y que ella sabía que era sangre. El siguiente golpe lo detuvo con el listón de madera, que se deshizo en astillas dejando en sus manos un pedazo carcomido del tamaño de una simple daga, algo tan ridículo que no podía considerarse un arma. No obstante, cuando el ángel se le echó encima, ella se apartó y le asestó una puñalada, mientras notaba cómo la madera se hundía en su carne.

Sakura ya había acuchillado antes a otras personas y detestaba esa horrible sensación de atravesar carne viva. Retrocedió, dejando su improvisada arma clavada en el cuerpo del ángel. Su rostro no transmitía dolor, ni sorpresa. Era un rostro muerto, pensó Sakura al contemplarlo de cerca, o tal vez, el rostro vivo de un alma muerta.

Le pareció absolutamente aterrador.

Estaba acorralada, y ambos sabían que no tenía escapatoria. Del callejón y las ventanas, le llegó el vago eco de gritos de sorpresa y miedo, pero su atención estaba concentrada en el _ángel_. ¿Qué significaba aquella palabra, ángel? ¿Qué había dicho Kabuto? «Los serafines están aquí».

Conocía ese término; los serafines eran una especie de ángeles de alto rango, al menos en la mitología cristiana, por la que Jiraya sentía un absoluto desprecio, al igual que por cualquier otra religión.

-Los seres humanos han visto imágenes fugaces de ciertas cosas a lo largo de su existencia –había afirmado en cierta ocasión-, lo suficiente para inventarse el resto. Es todo una amalgama de cuentos de hadas con pinceladas de realidad aquí y allá.

-¿Y qué es real?- Había querido saber ella.

-Si puedes matarlo, o te puede matar, es real.

De acuerdo a aquella definición, el ángel era lo suficientemente real.

Él alzó la espada. Ella observó el gesto, atraída un instante por las líneas negras tatuadas en sus dedos —por un momento le resultaron familiares, pero la sensación se desvaneció tan pronto como había llegado—, levantó la vista hacia su asesino y se preguntó, atónita, _por qué_. Parecía imposible que fuera el final de su vida. Ladeó la cabeza, buscando desesperadamente en su rostro un atisbo de... _alma_... y entonces, lo vio.

El ángel vaciló. La máscara de su rostro desapareció solo un segundo, pero Sakura percibió cómo afloraba cierto patetismo apremiante, una oleada de sentimiento que suavizó aquellos rasgos rígidos y ridículamente perfectos. Relajó la mandíbula, separó los labios y frunció el ceño en un momento de confusión.

Al mismo tiempo, Sakura notó otra vez aquel pálpito en las palmas de las manos que la había empujado a cerrar los puños la primera vez que lo vio. Era un latido suave, una energía contenida, y le sobresaltó la certeza de que emanaba de sus tatuajes. Un impulso la empujó a levantar las manos, pero no en actitud de rendición servil, sino con las palmas dirigidas poderosamente hacia fuera, mostrando los ojos que llevaba en ellas desde siempre y sin saber por qué.

Algo sucedió.

Fue como una detonación —una inhalación profunda que absorbe todo el aire hacia un espacio hermético, para luego expulsarlo—. No hubo estruendo, ni destellos —los testigos boquiabiertos solo vieron a una muchacha que levantaba las manos—, pero Sakura lo sintió, y el ángel también. Abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, y un instante después una fuerza devastadora lo lanzó contra un muro situado a veinte metros de distancia. Cayó con las alas retorcidas, y la espada rodó por el suelo. Sakura se levantó con dificultad.

El Ángel no se movía.

Ella se volvió y escapó corriendo. Ignoraba que había sucedido, pero había provocado un silencio que la seguía. Lo único que oía era su propia respiración, extrañamente amplificada, como si estuviera en un túnel. Al final del callejón giró a toda velocidad, y tuvo que derrapar sobre los talones para esquivar un burro parado en medio de la calle. Podía ver el portal, una sencilla puerta en una hilera de puertas sencillas, pero ahora con algo diferente: una gran huella de mano quemada sobre la madera.

Sakura se abalanzó sobre ella y la aporreó con los puños, con más desesperación de la que nunca había descargado sobre ningún portal.

-¡Tsunade! –Vociferó- ¡Déjame entrar!

Durante la larga y terrible espera, Sakura no dejó de mirar por encima de su hombro, y por fin la puerta se abrió.

Se apresuró a entrar, pero se detuvo con un grito ahogado. Allí no estaba Tunade ni el vestíbulo, sino una mujer marroquí con una escoba. Maldición, no. La mujer entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca para reprenderla, pero Sakura no esperó. La empujó hacia el interior de la casa, cerró la puerta de un golpe y permaneció fuera.

De nuevo aporreó la madera frenéticamente.

— ¡Tsunade!

Podía escuchar los gritos de la mujer y notaba cómo trataba de abrir. Sakura blasfemó y mantuvo la puerta cerrada. Si estaba abierta, la magia del portal no podría actuar.

— ¡Aléjate de la puerta! —chilló en árabe.

Miró por encima de su hombro. En la calle se había formado un gran alboroto: brazos que se agitaban, gente que gritaba. El burro permanecía impasible. Ninguna señal del ángel. ¿Lo habría matado? No, sabía que no estaba muerto, y que regresaría.

Golpeó de nuevo la puerta.

— ¡Tsunade, Jiraya, por favor!

Nada, excepto airadas palabras en árabe. Sakura sujetó la puerta con el pie y siguió golpeando.

— ¡Tsunade! ¡Va a matarme! ¡Tsunade! ¡Déjame entrar!

¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Los segundos parecían _scuppies_ en un collar, y se desvanecían uno tras otro. La puerta se movía frenéticamente contra su pie, empujada por alguien que intentaba abrir — ¿sería Tsunade?—, y entonces notó una ráfaga de calor a su espalda. Esta vez no vaciló, sino que se volvió, sujetando la puerta con la espalda para mantenerla cerrada, y levantó las manos, como permitiendo que sus tatuajes miraran. No se produjo ninguna detonación, solo un chisporroteo de energía que erizó su cabello como las serpientes de Medusa.

El ángel la acechaba con la cabeza baja, mirándola desde lo alto con sus ojos en llamas. Se movía con dificultad, como si se enfrentara a un vendaval. El poder de los tatuajes de Sakura que antes le había arrojado contra aquel muro obstaculizaba ahora su avance, pero no lo detenía. Sus manos eran puños a ambos lados del cuerpo, y su rostro mostraba una expresión feroz, dispuesta a soportar el dolor.

Se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y la miró intensamente con unos ojos que ya no parecían muertos, sino que recorrían su cara, su cuello, sus _hamsas_ , y volvían a su cara. Una y otra vez, como si algo no cuadrara.

— ¿Quién _eres_? —preguntó. Sakura casi no reconoció que el idioma que hablaba era quimérico, ya que en sus labios sonaba muy dulce.

¿Qué quién _era_?

-¿No es algo que se debe preguntar _antes_ de tratar de matar a alguien?

A su espalda, un nuevo forcejeo sacudió la puerta. Si no era Tsunade, estaba perdida.

El ángel se acercó un poco más y Sakura se retiró a un lado, dejando que la puerta se abriera de golpe.

-¡Sakura! –era la aguda voz de Tsunade.

Se volvió y de un golpe, cerró la puerta.

Sasuke se lanzó hacia la puerta y trató de abrirla, pero se encontró cara a cara con una mujer enfadada, que palideció y tiró la escoba a sus pies.

La muchacha había desaparecido.

Permaneció allí un instante, asi ajeno al alboroto que lo rodeaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas. La chica avisaría a Jiraya. Debería haberla detenido, podía haberla matado con facilidad. Sin embargo, había lanzado golpes lentos, dándole tiempo para esquivarlos y moverse con libertad. ¿Por qué?

La respuesta era sencilla. Había querido contemplarla.

Qué loco.

Y ¿qué había visto, o creía haber visto? Imágenes fugaces de un pasado que nunca regresaría — ¿el fantasma de la chica que le había mostrado el significado de la piedad, largo tiempo atrás, solo para que su propio destino desbaratara sus gentiles enseñanzas?—. Había pensado que, a esas alturas, todo rastro de compasión habría desaparecido de su interior, sin embargo había sido incapaz de matar a la muchacha. Y después, algo inesperado: las _hamsas_.

¡Un humano con los ojos del diablo! _¿Por qué?_

Solo existía una posible respuesta, tan sencilla como inquietante.

Que ella, en realidad, no fuera humana.


End file.
